


Eventually, you.

by pararanch



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, oh and a lot of bickering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararanch/pseuds/pararanch
Summary: Being scammed by his friends, Gulf’s only house were being sold to the famous actor Mew Suppasit, and reluctantly, they ended up living together and even trapped in marriage contract until one of them agreed to left the house... or perhaps, would they’d be staying for the marriage?aka a remix of Full House x Record of Youth x Run On.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 41
Kudos: 139
Collections: TharnType





	1. The suspicious prize holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pure fictional, the characters and events involved and being mentioned in this story are only being used for fictional story, and I have no hurt feelings towards them in real life. This story is inspired by korean drama Full house, Record of Youth, and Run On which was why the similarity of the plot would be found at some point in this story, and so does the attitude of the characters that they were portrayed in this story.
> 
> Thank you for your understanding if there's any mistakes in grammar, place's name, etc.

It was a bright Sunday morning when suddenly the huge modern house’s bells keep ringing. Gulf winched his eyes, trying to silenced the noise of the bells ringing by putting the pillow over his head. _It’s freaking Sunday!_ Also, it had been months since he got a proper sleep after doing his countless part times and auditions here and there. Suddenly, his phone also buzzing. He nearly threw it off on the wall because _he. need. his. sleep._ Especially, he just knew that it must be Mild, probably together with Boat. Ready to trashing the house since he only live alone here like per usual.

Refusing to opened his eyes even for a second, he decided to sleep again, because fuck them, they could be back tomorrow, or later at the afternoon. Why the need to be ringing his bells before 12pm in Sunday morning, anyway? They could’ve found their entertainment elsewhere, or perhaps disturb other people. Just, _please,_ not him. He had enough of them.

“Gulf!!!!!!! I know you heard the bells ringing!!!! Wake up you lazy ass!” He could hear his friends started to threw pebbles from the back door, making a noise to his window. He hated how his friends already familiar with the map of his house like the back of his palm. With a huge annoyance, he finally took a seat and sighed heavily as he pushed his grown out bangs from his face and tied it messily with the nearest hairband that he could reached. Grumbling, he stomped heavily to the door, ready to snapped to both of the guys that claimed to be his friends for years. Yeah, okay. Whatever—

“CONGRATULATIONNNNNSSS!!!!!”

The tall guy scrunched his face immediately as the party popper confetti getting blown out to all of his face.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS???” Gulf snapped immediately as he saw both of their friends grinned so widely upon his face, hands full of balloons and party poppers, they even wearing the ridiculous party hats, the one that usually being used for children's birthday party. “It’s nobody birthday today, why the hell you guys disturbed me?!?”

“Congratulations!!!! You won a trip to Shanghai!!!!!!” They clapped their hand excitedly, still cheering happily, which only made the owners’ face grew even more confused. Boat and Mild welcomed themselves to the house, Gulf could only stare at them with despise. He followed them to the living room and took a seat at one of the broken white cushy sofa.

“So....” Mild started, clearly expecting something from Gulf.

“So, _what?”_ The owner of the house snapped. “What the hell is this non-sense?!”

“You haven’t see the newspaper today?”

“Who the hell still read newspaper nowadays???”

“Look, look,” Mild opened up the folded newspaper that he brought. “Look!!! Your name is here!!! As the winner of the trip to Shanghai!!!!” He pointed at one of the bright colours column in the newspaper. Reluctantly, the younger one finally grabbed the newspaper and taking a look at it skeptically.

**BIG C SUPERCENTER 50TH ANNIVERSARY BIG GIVEAWAY**

**CONGRATULATIONS TO OUR LUCKY CUSTOMERS!**

**Winner of the grand prize trip to Shanghai:**

**Kanawut Traipipattanapong XXX5 - 678920**

**Winner of the second prize:**

**Sorn Pruk Manoban XXXX - 627288299**  
**Chittapon Thitipoom XXXX - 266251717**

_To the winners, please follow these steps to claim your prize...._

He repeatedly reading the said announcement back and forth before he moved his eyes to his friends’ eyes. “What...? Me...?” He frowned deeply, his thick eyebrows squished together. His friend nodded their head simultaneously.

“I don’t think that I ever submit any entry for this event........,” He tilted his head and scratched the back of his neck confusedly.

“But you’re the lucky customers!!!! You often shop at that supermarket aren’t you?” Mild clapped happily.

“Well, technically yes.... but....” He clicked his tongue and read the announcement over and over again confusedly.

“They must’ve saved your customer ID or something! Congrats, you brat!!!" Mild snapped his back loudly. "You finally could have a relaxing time in Shanghai!!! You haven’t been there, aren’t you?”

“Well... but why do it sound so suspicious and weird.... it’s not a scam, isn’t it...?” Gulf eyeing the newspaper weirdly.

“Be grateful, Gulf! Not anyone could dream of this prize!!!” Boat put his thumbs up. “See, you need to send your copy of passport, your ID, and several administration stuffs to this specific address before going, do you need any help to prepare all of those stuff?”

The younger boy just repeatedly blinking his eyes and looking back and forth at the same announcement. He sighed heavily and leaned his back at the sofa. “Guys, I don’t think it sounds right....”

“Gulf, if it’s a scam, you would’ve need to send some fee or money, but you only needed to send your documents, right?” Boat nodded his head so surely.

“Uh.....,” Gulf hummed and pondered a bit.

“You overthink way too much, Gulf, we will help you to prepare the documents before the deadline, okay? Or else, they will be choosing for other winners,” Mild tsked at his friend.

Albeit hesitantly and still feeling unsure about the whole event, they younger man reluctantly let his friends prepared for the documents, send it to the said company, and not long after, they called him that they will send the tickets within a week and then he could go to the said trip for 5 days. Gulf took a sighed at his part time job place. It was just — he couldn’t removed the odd feelings the moment where he got the announcement. Is what Mild and Boat been saying were true? Maybe he indeed deserved this. He had been relentlessly took too much part time jobs here and there whilst still trying hard to pursue his dream as an actor and had auditions here and there. Maybe he indeed need that vacation. He didn’t even remember when was the last time he took a vacation — probably at the high school trips with his friends.

Should he just go and enjoy the said vacation trip?

To the place where he never been before?

“Excuse me, excuse me, you’re blocking the way,” A girl voice being heard before about twenty of them running to the other side of the airport. Frowning, Gulf just side eyeing them in despise. He was just glad that he could move away fast, so that their huge cameras and lenses wouldn’t hit him on the face. There must be some celebrities that will be going somewhere here. Rolling his eyes, the slightly tanned guy nonchalantly walking to the security gate and let them checking through his cabin bag and duffle bag. He always been a light traveler, and even if it will be his first time went to mainland China, he didn’t brought much. Just several t-shirts, mostly black and white, his most safe colour, a couple of denim, a couple of pajamas and toiletries. It should be enough since it was just a 4 days trip, anyway.

After he did a little bit of wait at the boarding room and went inside the airplane, he lowkey amazed because it was his first time in the business class. He took his time to appreciate the cushy seat and let the stewardess serves him some red wine. As he waiting for other passengers to come in, he mindlessly read the provided in-flight magazines, celebrity magazines, and newspaper. He snorted when he saw the headline that intrigued him.

**_“Top actor Mew Suppasit caught in another dating scandal with pretty supermodel!!!”_ **

Aow, that Mew Suppasit. He was the up and coming actor in the Thailand nowadays, the A-list celebrities, which made a lot of agencies and channels lining up to get him on their lakorn and series. Of course Gulf knew him, since he’d been taking small roles here and there to survive his life. Even if Gulf wasn’t someone that want to be an actor, he would still know his name. Everyone in Thai know him. And it was like, he always had dating scandals with a lot of different pretty actresses and models everyday. He wondered if he was indeed that playboy of the nation.

“Excuse me, this is my seat.”

Gulf heard a low voice said that politely before that person took a seat before him. He nodded his head and continue to read the scandal’s article before he move his eyes to see the person who took a seat beside him. _Fuck—_

Gulf moving his eyes from the magazine’s gossip article and the person beside him back and forth repeatedly and blinked, definitely didn’t believe of what he saw upon his eyes.

_The Mew Suppasit himself?!???!_

It was the first time Gulf saw him on person, and he nervously took a glance of his sharp jaw and clear eyes as he removed his eyeglasses. He wore an all black pullover and he wore a beanie over his styled down hair. He definitely looked handsome in person, no wonder he had a lot of fans following him, the girls with the huge cameras earlier were probably his fansites. As the top actor moved a bit to wear his ear pods, he eyeing Gulf confusedly, before the younger man startled and put his gaze back to the magazine. He was sitting more straightly on his seat because he was afraid that he would be judged because he must be staring way too long.

The younger guy decided to just slept through the entire flight, because he was afraid that he would make such an embarrassing move towards the famous actor — that until stewardess asked if she could take away his unfinished wine glass — and suddenly the plane went through a turbulence and the said red wine drenched into the actor’s clothes. Both Gulf and the stewardess frantically apologize to Mew, while the older one just stay calm and said, “Nah, it’s okay.” Though Gulf could see that his tight smile didn’t reached to his eyes. He gulped down nervously when he stood up and reached for his luggage to picked up his clean shirt and went to the rest room.

When he got back with his clean shirt, Gulf squeaked out a bit, “Um, I’m sorry—”

“Yeah, it’s okay,” He said simply as he put back his luggage.

“I— please give me your dirty shirt, I will cleaned it up for you,” Gulf said apologetically.

“No, thanks, you don’t have to,” He smiled out of courtesy. The actor have that calculating look at the dirty shirt, probably confuse on where to put it, before Gulf snatched it.

“Please, I insist.”

The other just raised his eyebrows and shrugged lightly before he took a seat and put back his earpods nonchalantly.

When the plane arrived, Gulf immediately went to the nearest toilet before the immigration gate to clean the shirt. Initially, he wanted to do that at the plane, but the stewardess already asked him to seat because it was already near landing time. He did his best to scrubbed out the red wine stain albeit the toilet’s soap didn’t do much help to clean the stain and odor in comparison to actual detergent, but Gulf already did his best. As he went outside to go passed through the immigration gate, he could no longer see the famous actor. With dropped shoulder, Gulf looked back at the seemingly expensive branded shirt and sighed. Well, who knows, perhaps he could find him later to give it back.

He then decided to took taxi to the hotel that was already booked for him. They told him that they already prepared everything for him and he just need to tell his name to the receptionist. Their prize didn’t include travel guide, but Gulf didn’t actually mind because nowadays he could search everything through his phone. He also already done small research to wrote down his simple itinerary for a few days in Shanghai. As a practical person that didn’t actually like to converse with people, he actually pretty impressed with the system that the company provided for him. They said he didn’t need to come to their office, just sent his data through their mail, and not for long, Gulf got his airplane tickets, visa, and his hotel booking and some instruction through mail as well. It was done in a breeze and he didn’t need to drive trough the packed up streets of Bangkok to get his prize, and he eternally grateful with the system that they had. Gulf internally making a mental note that he would still be loyal to the said super market.

When he arrived at the five star hotel near The Bund, he immediately give his booking proof and passport to the receptionist to be checked by them. Gulf startled when he realized that the famous actor that he met earlier was actually beside him and he just got the card access from the receptionist before he turned away to walk to his room with several people that brought his luggages that Gulf assumed was his staffs and the hotel staff. He wanted to talk to him to gave back his shirt before suddenly the receptionist talk to him in English.

“I’m sorry, sir, but it’s seems like that we couldn’t found your booking data....”

“What?” Gulf tried with his broken English that he learnt at school. “I’m sure it’s there... Kanawut Traipipattanapong?”

“I’m sorry, sir.... but there are no such name....,” The receptionist smiling apologetically.

Gulf frowned deeply. He immediately taking his mobile phone to called the company. No answer. He tried it again for the several times, still no answer. Fuck. He already arrived at the country that he’d never stepped into, where he would be staying then????

He then decided to calm his breath and called Mild and Boat. Still no answer. He called them again repeatedly, to their family’s number as well, without no avail. Damn, those pricks, and they dare to called themselves his best friends?????

When he decided to talk again to the receptionist, he literally confuse on what to say to the small lady. Suddenly, a guy with relaxed black coat and navy t-shirt stepped into the receptionist, “Hello, I’m sorry but I want to ask where is Suppasit Jongcheveevat staying? I’m his manager.” He smiled politely.

Gulf blinked. He spoke Thai. _He spoke Thai!!!_

After the guy being told the room number from the receptionist, Gulf immediately grabbed his arms in instinct, which of course made the other guy looked at him confusedly. “You’re Thai?? I’m sorry — but — could you please help me?”

“Aow, our famous actor, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat~” The tall manager invited himself to the suite room.

“Why are you being so late, Bosser?” Mew grunted a bit.

“Excuse me, Phi, but, please, you’re the one that told me to taking care the house that you wanted to purchase first before I’m coming here,” Bosser shrugged and take a seat near the big television.

“So, how is the house?” Mew took a seat across of him while swiping through his iPad to write the lyrics of the song that he currently working on.

“It’s nice, in secluded area so you could have your privacy, also, it has sea view, also, the owner sold it in relatively cheap price because they really need the money,” Boss nodded so surely and gave him the pictures on his phone. “You already saw the pictures at the listings, but here, I took as much as needed photos for you, and it’s really beautiful, P’Mew, certainly worth the price. You’re certainly in luck.”

“Is it?” Mew leaned forward to swiped through the pictures that Bosser took. The house was indeed beautiful. Mew hoped that it would gave him the privacy that he needed. There are too many fansites that waiting for him on his condo, and they already knew the address of his family house either. He didn’t want to bother his family. Also, sometimes he was tired to fight with his father because he didn’t really approved of his career choice. His mother and grandma didn’t help either. They were always asking him when will he brought a nice girl as his wife to the house.

Therefore, as for now, he thought that living by himself in secluded area in Bangkok was better. He had car, though, so it wasn’t like he was struggling with the transportation. Also, he thought that the sea views might help to ease his mind once in a while after his burnt out with work.

“Just make sure that the furniture already installed once I’m moving in,” Mew nodded in approval.

“I already talk with the interior company that worked for your condo, they already understand your preferences, and they told me that it would be done once you come back to Bangkok, Phi," Bosser took his phone and leaned back at the sofa.

“Good,” The actor nodded again.

“So, how is the flight?” Bosser asked again.

Mew thinking back to the guy that spilled red wine allover of him, and showed a displeased face, “Not really pleasant, but at least I survived.”

“That bad?” Bosser smirked amusedly. Sometimes he loves to make fun of the actor that had some prince disease.

Mew just shook his head tiredly, “Anyway, when will the interview being set up?”

“You could have a short nap now as the inteview would be done at 6pm, 7pm, and 8pm, all done alongside with the actress that would be paired up with you, and the interview would be taken by severals different local and Chinese magazines and entertainment news as they really interested to see you acted in Thai-Chinese movie. Also, you would have to woke up very early for the next 5 days for the shoot. The costume department also called me that they want to do fitting later after the interview.”

Mew sighed upon seeing his packed schedule, “Okay, woke me up in an hour, I’m sure that the makeup artist would come at 5pm.”

Thanks to the universe that he got to meet fellow Thai at the receptionist, Gulf could booked the hotel. He used his credit card and would ask for the reimbursement to the supermarket company later. Scratched his earlier plan, he definitely making a mental note that he _totally_ wouldn’t buy anything from the supermarket again because — _how could they made mistakes with the hotel booking for the prize winner????_ Gulf didn’t know where to live and how to survive if not for the fellow Thai. When he walking tiredly to his room, he startled because he could see him again at his floor. Gulf nodded to him politely, which reciprocate by him.

“Thank you, really, for helping me earlier."

“It’s okay, no problem,” The other smile politely.

“Do you already went back? Are you not staying here?” Gulf asked curiously.

“Ah, I’m staying at different floor, it’s my boss’ room, I need to take care his works and appointment after these, so...” He nodded again to Gulf before he realized the sign that he needed to do his job.

“Ah, I’m sorry for keeping you,” Gulf nodded again. “Have a nice day.”

“Have a pleasant trip at Shanghai,” The other smile politely for the last time before he turned to the elevator way.

Gulf blinked at the door where the guy earlier left. If Gulf didn’t mistaken — he was the manager to Mew Suppasit, right? Okay, the universe must be giving him a way to give the dirty shirt back to the actor, then. Gulf then hurriedly went inside his room and washed the shirt with the provided soap that smells so nice (it was the privileges of 5 star hotel, he thinks), dried it up with hairdryer and ironed it neatly with the provided iron at the cupboard. He then hanged it prettily with the hanger and he decided to regained his courage before he knocked into the room that he assumed where the actor was staying in.

After the nth knock, Gulf could hear a soft grumble of, _“Wait.”_ from inside before the door opened with the sleepy face of the top actor of the nation. Gulf sometimes hates how unfair the world is, how could someone looked like an angel even with his bed hair? The actor then blinked at him confusedly, “Are you the makeup artist? I’m sorry, but I thought it would be P’Molly like usual.”

“Huh? Makeup artist?” Gulf blinked back confusedly. “No— I’m just want to returned the shirt to you.....”

“Shirt...?” He frowned confusedly. Why someone that usually have cold persona could be looked so cute, Gulf didn’t understand. He then decided to show the shirt that he already hanged neatly to the actor’s way and suddenly his eyes lighten up in understanding. “Oh. _Oh...”_

“Yeah, I’m sorry once again, to ruined your shirt... I already washed it to remove the stain and ironed it as neatly as possible.... so....,” Gulf bite his lips guiltily.

“Uh, I don’t need it,” He shook his head lightly. “I already told you that you don’t need to do that.”

“Please take it, I already do my best to make it as fresh as new,” Gulf insisted and pushed the shirt to the actor’s way. Then, the guy reluctantly accepted it before Gulf repeatedly bowed in apology again. “I’m sorry once again, and I’m sorry to disturb you from your nap,” He bowed for the last time and walking back to his room.

At that moment, Gulf didn’t knew that Mew was so disgusted at the leftover faded stain shirt from the red wine that he spilled allover earlier to the point where he throw it away immediately after Gulf left.

Albeit the hotel booking part and the spilling-the-wine incident were a mess, Gulf decided that this trip didn’t really bad after all. He loved to wandering around new place, and as much as he hates them, sometimes he wished that Mild and Boat would be here with him as well. It wasn’t quite as fun when he was alone. Though it wasn’t make Shanghai less pretty, though. He was eternally mesmerized when he visited The Bund at night with its city lights, walking across the Nanjing Road, visiting Tianzifang, Zhuhiajiao, and other sightseeing places, and upon his visit to Shanghai Disneyland, he definitely wished that he could go to this place with his family. But alas, he hoped that he will have enough fortune to go to this city again someday because it was fun and definitely helped him relaxed from everyday work.

After he pondered at the breezing wind at the concrete stairs in The Bund during his last day before he would taking his flight back to Bangkok tomorrow, he took a selfie at the view and send it to his LINE group with Mild and Boat.

**From: Gulf**  
wish your stupid asses were here 🙄🤟🏻

He would definitely slapped their head on Bangkok later because they keep ignoring him at his entire visit at the foreign country. His flight back to Bangkok was relatively smooth, and as much as he didn’t want to faced with the harsh reality again, he indeed missing it a bit. Upon his flight and he read the newspaper out of his boredom of the 5 hours flight, he nodded understandingly when he saw the article that talked about Mew Suppasit’s new movie that would be collaborating with Chinese production house and casts. The movie was highly anticipated — as expected, given with the actor’s status — since it was his first expand into the international market. The article said that after the shooting in Shanghai, they would finished a bit of a take in Thailand for a few scenes and they would be released it by next year. Oh, okay, no wonder the actor were bringing his staffs back then when he met him. Gulf wondered, it must be fun, wasn’t it? Working as a famous actor — you could have VVIP treatment everywhere, got to visit beautiful foreign countries, have your family, fans, and staffs that cared for you, have beautiful people that would literally lining up to date you.....

Too bad that Gulf’s luck when it comes to acting were not at that stage yet. He loved acting, though, which was why, he still insisted on taking those small roles even if other part time jobs would pay more than those cameo jobs. Gulf really, really wished that he would have that breakthrough where the fortune turned to him and he could get bigger roles where he could show how big his potential talent was in acting. His agency told him to waited patiently until the time will be coming. And he let them be because he also felt guilty that he couldn’t give much to the agency just yet even though they already discovered him since high school.

Upon his ponder, he didn’t realized that he already arrived at in front of his house until the taxi driver told him if he needed help with the baggage. He politely told him no, since he didn’t brought much, anyway. He searched for his key on his duffle bag and unlocked the gate and the door before he went inside the house. How much he missed it, even though he couldn’t imagine on how he would be cleaning the dust that already being unkept for 5 days already.

As he dropped his bag and took a seat, he was confused — _what — why_ — did Mild and Boat do something weird with the interior? Gulf didn’t remember that he put some weird statue near the stairs? He trusted them his extra keys just in case something was happening, but boy, how his friends always found a way to annoyed him further.

He then heard someone walking downstairs, and he immediately grumbled, “Mild is that you?” Gulf raised his body after he left his bag at the sofa in the living room. “Why are you ignoring my calls during the past week?”

However, instead of showing the small built of his high school friend, he was surprised that someone that walking downstairs were someone tall, nearing as tall as himself. When he turned around, Gulf mouth went agape in shock because although the face was familiar, it certainly not Mild's nor Boat's —

“What are you doing in my house?!” The actor that he spilled allover last weekend at the airport — yes, _that_ Mew Suppasit — face went a bit angry and annoyed upon seeing him.

“What are _you_ doing in my house????” Gulf raised his voice even higher than the actor, because how could he felt like a suspect at his own house?

Little did they know, it was just a start of their messed up life afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I don’t know if you’re waiting for my longer fics or not but ta-daaaam, they’re here. 🙈🙈🙈  
> let me know your thoughts below! 😊❤️🌻


	2. The house dispute.

Confusion was an understatement for the struggling actor. How in the world someone — a top actor of the nation nonetheless — suddenly standing inside his family house like he owned it. He’s still went into flabbergasted mode as the older actor calling someone that seemed like his manager or something.

“I thought that you said everything already done completely?!????” The actor screamed angrily. “Bosser, come here right now, I don’t care if you’re on a date, I expect you to come here as soon as possible and bring all of the certificate, documents, and proof of the property payment that you signed for the house,” He screamed into the phone and then rolled his eyes tiredly.

They went into a staring match that Gulf definitely lost with. He lowered his gaze to the table between then and he oddly felt like a disturbance to his own house — the house that his father built for his family when he was a child — the house that he definitely never willing to be sold no matter how he was desperate for money.

After 20 minutes that definitely felt like forever, his manager finally came with the documents that the actors asked for. Gulf wasn’t sure if he remembered him, but the manager just silently laid out the documents and waited for his boss to explain what was currently happening.

“So, please show it to him that se already legally purchased the house last week, Bosser,” The actor nudged his chin to Gulf annoyedly.

“Well, uhm..., I’m sorry Khun...?” The slightly chubby manager asked him politely.

“...Gulf Kanawut,” He answered uneasily.

“Okay, so, Khun Gulf, I assumed that you’re the previous owner of the house, is that correct?”

“Yeah....," Gulf playing with his clammy hands nervously.

“Okay, so, we saw your listing to sell the house a month ago, and we decided to purchased your house after some negotiation. Here are the proof of purchase that we already acquired this house last week,” He pointed to the letter of agreement, house certificate, invoice, proof of tax payment, certificates of the transfer of the owner of the house, and every legal documents that needed in terms of selling a property. "Those are already signed by your trusted partners, they already signed the documents for you with your stamp sign and they already brought the signed representative letter from you since you already trusted them with your signed stamp. And we already reached the agreement to paid for the house for 20M baht and we already paid it with hard cash to them. Therefore, this house property from exactly last Monday, this house is belonged to Khun Suppasit Jongcheveevat.”

“What?” Gulf got overwhelmed with all of the information that he got so suddenly. “I’ve... never put my house in the listing in the first place....?”

“Listen,” Mew started again and pointed to his signed stamp at the documents. “This is indeed your signed stamp, yeah?” Gulf nodded unsurely and bite his lips nervously, clearly feeling intimidated. “Then, this house already legalized as mine. I already paid the full amount of money to your partner. It’s not my problem if you have miscommunication regarding it.”

“But—,” Gulf trying to say something before he heaved a sigh. “I’m sure that I could bring this to court? Technically I was scammed because someone sold my house without my knowing, right?”

“Then you sue your partner, not me,” He looked at Gulf uninterestedly before continuing. “I already done my duty to pay this house, and I hope you would know your place by not to bring out problem to the house that technically already legalized as mine.”

His manager staring between them back and forth awkwardly before Gulf started again.

“But— it’s the only place that I have....,” Gulf pleaded. “I literally don’t know where to sleep tonight....”

“Your problem, not mine,” The tall actor said easily and turned to his even taller manager. “Now if you please.... Bosser, please help him to leave this place as you leaving...”

The manager send him to the door before he asked if Gulf need lift to the city, somewhere he could stay, maybe his parent’s place or his friend’s house. The younger one then felt thankful for him and asked him to send him to the apartment where his best friends live.

Fuck. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Mild Suttinut and Boat Napat. Best friends my ass. Who would’ve be cruel enough to sold their best friend’s house while sending him to the foreign country that he never been to? _Fuckkkkkkk,_ it must within their plan as well, since they have full access on to Gulf’s house. Sometimes he was asking himself why he would trusted them that much, especially with his only fortune. He should’ve been believe at his own guts when the suspicious trip prize being announced. Everything was too odd and too good to be true. He should never trusted them in the first place.

As he gritted his teeth and his nail marks already being left on his hands as he thinking on how to finished his so-called best friends, he heard Mew Suppasit’s manager told him that they already arrived at the apartment complex that Gulf asked him to drive into. Gulf then gratefully thanking him for the generosity, since he always helped him wether it be in Shanghai nor here — not like his awful boss, that would never considerate with his situation.

As he brought his cabin bag from the car and thanking the manager once again, he immediately went into his friend’s place, 15rd floor and knocking to it frantically because apparently they already changed the key code. Gulf screamed frantically and knocking the door repeatedly before Boat and Mild’s left neighbour peeking her head to the corridor’s way, staring at Gulf in confusion.

“I’m sorry, but I’m searching for my friends.... it’s a bit urgent....,” Gulf nodded apologetically at the disturbed neighbor.

“They already moved from here several days ago, I believe,” The neighbour auntie told him.

“Really..?” Gulf blinked confusedly. “Move from here? To where???”

“I don’t know, but they’ve been busy moving all of their stuffs from a week ago, and when they were moving out, they gave me a farewell gift,” The neighbour auntie explained to him briefly with a small smile.

“Did they really didn’t tell you something... regarding the place that they’re moving into...?” Gulf pleaded a bit.

“You’re the one that being friends with them. Just call them away and ask where they live now," The aunty smile politely.

If only it was that easy.

They’ve been literally ignored him for a week now, from the day that he landed to Shanghai. Now that Gulf already faced with the ugly truth what his so-called best friend did to him, he kind of understand why they ignored him in the first place. However— seriously though, why would they be so cruel to him to did these whole scam????? If they needed the money, they should’ve just ask. As much as Gulf was struggling — he could have his way to help his friends. Now.... he literally didn’t have a house to stay. And it was just not mere ‘house’ — it was the last thing that his parents built for him....

He weakly dragged his cabin bag to the park near the apartment complex. He leaned back at the wooden bench as he saw through the clear sky with only a few stars appeared. If only he could stare at the sky at his own house — since it was secluded from the busyness in the middle of the city, he could see the stars and the moon much clearer. He sighed while silently calculating the amount of money that he had. True to his feelings, since his friends also had the access to his internet banking that he told them just in case he needed extra money in Shanghai... Now they also took all of the savings that he’d already save for years. Could he trust more people these days? Even his own _‘friends’_ could be that cruel to him.

As he finished calculating the amount of money left upon his head on his other emergency savings at different bank that he glad that he didn't told them and he even brought the bank book from his emergency account to Shanghai, he sighed when he realized that it was only had the perfect amount to pay his credit card bills for the Hotel room back at Shanghai for 5 days. And no, Gulf wouldn’t risked to take some of it to pay for another Hotel room to stay for the night. Damn, let alone a hotel room, he couldn't even afford a motel nor bunk bed at the nearest guest house right at this moment. He didn’t know if his part time pay check this month could pay it afterwards. He could barely survived as it is previously, and now, he literally have nothing. He sighed again as pondered a bit wether or not he should just sleep at the park before he saw some suspicious shadow from a far. Okay, again, _no._ He would trust his gut feeling this time. He didn’t know if someone bad would kidnapped or worse, killed him once he dropped his guard to sleep.

After much thoughts, he decided to take the last bus that would send him back to his own house.

Upon his ride back to home, he honestly didn’t know what he was thinking. He knew perfectly that the Mew Suppasit definitely, positively, 100% wouldn’t let him in for the night. That man must have a cold blood run inside his body. He didn’t have the human nature to feel concern with other human being — like, at all.

He could only gulped nervously when the bus already stop near his house. Under the dark streets, he brought his cabin bag filled with dirty clothes from his trip weakly to the in front of his house and stared at it longingly. How he just realized that all these time he was that privileged enough to have the comfort of his house from the cold wind of the night and drizzle of the rain. He bite his lips hesitantly before he decided to unlocked the gate once again and decided to sleep in front of the patio.

At least. _At least_ — he wouldn’t get killed or kidnapped. He would deal with the consequences that he ready to take tomorrow.

Mew blinked his eyes opened as the the alarm buzzed as per usual at 5.30am. He softly scratched the back of his bleached hair and stretched his body before turning on the lights.

Right, he’s been moving in to his new house. Honestly speaking, the interior on his own room were still the same with the one at his apartment, so it wasn’t like he had completely different environment. But anyway, enough thinking too much — he needed to moved as soon as possible if he want to stay in line with his strict schedule. He changed to his jogging shorts and tank top and running down to the kitchen to fill his bottle water. He opened the back door as he trying to regain his consciousness completely. Well, Bosser was right. This house was super beautiful. Who else could get a view of beautiful beach at the back of their house like this? Not even the richest man in Bangkok could get it. The view was totally something that people would get if only they visited a resort in tropical island like Phuket, Maldives, or Hawaii. Mew took a deep breath as he stretched his body completely before he jogged lightly alongside the seashore. After the sun went higher and get even more brighter, he finally reached the patio of the house, in which he completely got startled.

He was nearly screaming in panic when he saw a stranger sleep near the patio inside his house, however he knew that it would be better to reach for the nearest stone that laying down near the patio just in case the person want to attack him. Feeling alarmed, he slowly screening the face of the person — afraid that the other person only fake his sleep to stabbed him and steal something from the house — before he realized that — _oh,_ oh. It was this kid again. Why he needed to disturbed him over and over again? Didn’t Bosser already dropped him off to the city last night? He watching the other guy that sleeping soundly as he used used his cabin bag as his pillow and only use a soft blue houndstooth blanket that probably wouldn’t be enough for the cold wind near the beach in the night.

Mew sighed heavily and pondered a bit. _Did his friends really scammed him and sold his house without him knowing....? Did he_ really _not have another place to stay....?_

He took a heavy sigh for the last time and pray to the heaven that he wouldn’t make another mistake this time. He nudged the other to wake him up, and he watched the other softly opened his eyes immediately and grunted a bit before he got alarmed and sit more straightly when he saw Mew’s face, “I— I’m sorry, but—“

“Why do you sleep here? Don’t you have anywhere to stay?” Mew asked sternly.

The other guy just shook his head weakly and looked bite his lips apologetically.

“Let’s continue our talk inside, I’m thirsty,” Mew shook his empty water bottle before he went inside the house without even waiting for the other.

Gulf nervously packed his stuffs hurriedly before he followed the famous actor inside. Gulf decided just to took a seat at the sofa where usually the guest seat since the famous actor still busy drinking his water at the kitchen aisle. After he felt like he filled himself enough, he was walking to Gulf’s way intimidatingly, and trying to screening through Gulf from head to toe skeptically.

“I— I could explain...,” Gulf started nervously.

“Then, explain yourself,” The famous actor raised his eyebrows and swept through his sweaty hair backwards.

“Well, it was started from a few weeks ago," Gulf lowered down his gaze to avoided the other's gaze. "A few weeks ago, there was this announcement from the big supermarket company that told me that I won a trip to Shanghai for 5 days, they said that it was for being loyal customer or something, and my friend insisted that I should come — I know, I should’ve seen it coming, I should never trust them in the first place. However, since they are literally the closest friends that I had — I already knew them since I was a baby, as we already knew each other’s family since the day that we were born... I also stupidly trusted them with the key of this house — I thought well, just in case something emergency happened, right? However, I didn’t know that they will break into my safe box where they took all of the house certificates, bank book, and my signed stamp.....” Gulf’s eyes went a bit glassy as he had to explained all of the things that he lost with his own mouth.

“They broke.... into your safe box....” Mew repeated the words with disbelief.

“That’s the only way that they took all of those things. As much as I’m stupidly naive myself, I would never trusted them with the key to my safe box,” Gulf insisted.

“Who would be stupid enough to lend the key to their house to their friends in the first place?” Mew looked at him confusedly. “Why don’t you trusted it to your parents or something?”

“I—,” Gulf hiccup a bit. “I lost them for so many years already.”

Mew looked at him with blank stares before Gulf continue with a dropped shoulder, “And this house is literally the last thing that they built for my family... and for now I’m only on my own.”

They stayed in silence for a long 5 minutes before the older actor took a heavy sigh, “Listen, we’re practically strangers here. And I don’t know if the things that you were saying were true or some made up story. How could I trust you?”

“I know, I understand that you couldn’t trust a stranger like me but— they also took my entire savings aside of selling the house, and they freaking moved from their condo — so I don’t know where to go and stay, really,” Gulf sighed. “You could have my ID and my passport as a guarantee.”

“And what...?”

Gulf blinked confusedly to the other before Mew continue, “And what can you offer to me if I let you stay here?”

“I— I can do everything. Cleaning the house... cook.... you haven’t got a house maid yet, right? I’m living at this place for almost all my live on my own. I know how to clean it properly,” Gulf tried again.

Mew still looking at him skeptically and Gulf decided to try again, “Please? This is such a big house that have plenty of rooms. I would staying away from your sight, never disturb you, and clean the house properly.”

“Fine,” Mew finally replied after a long second, _that_ got Gulf sighed in relieved. “But took it as a probation period. If you didn’t do it well, I hoped you could go away.”

The younger one gulped nervously but nodded frantically anyway because of the chance that he might never got again.

“I also had quite a strict schedule, which I had to wake up at 5.30am everyday to run, eat healthy breakfast at 7am, went to the work at 9am, eat lunch at 12pm, and be back at home probably around 8-9pm at the earliest. And even if I often ate out for meetings, I hoped you would be prepared for the lunch and dinner as well, just in case,” He looked at Gulf with a chin up in the air, which made Gulf gulped nervously again. “I hope that you could try to make your schedule matched with my activity everyday.”

“I... I will try my best....,” Gulf nodded weakly. Like he had much choice, anyway.

“I’m also quite picky at food, and if you served a disgusting one, or even if I could see a trace of dust in the house.... you could get kicked out even if the probation time haven’t finished,” Mew continue to looked at him intimidatingly.

Gulf could only nodded in defeat, he literally didn’t know what he was signed up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that signature stamp is commonly used in Japan, Korea, and China, however, it's also could be used all around the world (though commonly, it's being used by busy politician and businessman). A signature stamp is an implement personalized with an individual’s name for quick and easy authorization of documents. You could read [here](https://www.simplystamps.com/blog/2019/08/27/is-your-signature-stamp-legal/#:~:text=Are%20Signature%20Stamps%20Legal%3F,a%20legal%20form%20of%20signing.) for more information about it if you're still confused about it. :)


	3. The sudden kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alongside with this update, I want to say happy birthday to P'Mew, may you have a great year ahead naa 🥺💙✨💫

It was another busy day as per usual for the famous actor, especially now that he needed to do promotions and interviews for his upcoming movie and drama here and there, he practically did minimum 3 interviews every single day for the past two weeks. And now he was currently waiting for interview in Woody Talkshow. As he waiting at the backstage for his turn, he glanced at the clock. It was still 15 minutes before his turn, well, okay, then a toilet break wouldn’t hurt. He stood up to told his manager and the staffs that he wanted to go to the toilet for a bit and he quietly exited the backstage and walking at the corridor where all of the local channel staffs passed by each other since several events usually being taken at the same time at different studios.

As he nodded at the staffs that was working with previously from the channel's building, he unconsciously bumped into someone and he immediately apologize to them — _except_ when Mew realized who was it, he kinda wished not to say sorry in the first place.

“Aow, P’Mew, did you bumped into me purposely?” His ex co-star from a few years ago faked his pout.

Mew was trying hard not strangled him, and only stretch a small smile out of politeness, “Hello, it’s been a while.”

“Been a while indeed,” Art giggled a bit, a sound that definitely went unpleasant upon Mew’s ears.

“Okay, so... I kinda busy right now...,” Mew passed through him immediately.

“P’Mew wait,” He reached into Mew’s arm a bit. “Don’t you think that it’s already time for us to move on from the things that we’ve been through in the past?”

Mew was rolled his eyes tiredly before he turned over, “I think we should just stay like this... only talk to each other when we really had to, _professionally.”_

“Aow, Phi, how cruel,” He gave Mew the puppy eyes that he was once fall into — _definitely_ a huge mistake that he made in the past, but, anyway — “I want to invite you to go to my engagement party.”

Mew raised his eyebrows in a light surprise, “Oh? I haven’t heard about this.”

“That was why, since we were close in the past, I think it’s time for us to reconcile, don’t you think? Since as you said before, we could’ve meet again professionally at some projects in the future, who knows, right? Isn’t it odd if we’re still awkward with each other? We could make the other people that work with us uncomfortable too if you’re still insist with this cold war between us,” He explained as he tilted his head. “I hope that you could come to my engagement party with my boyfriend as our first step of reconciliation.”

Mew was trying hard not to scoff. He _knew,_ he was totally knew that this person being totally fake at this right moment. Reconciliation, my ass. The only thing that he wanted to bragged right now was the fact that he will be engaged. He purely wanted to throw it in Mew’s face that he could settled down first — and totally _not_ with a person like him. Like hell, Mew didn’t even wanted to involved with anything about him right now???? Good luck with his current partner. May he had all of the sanity in the world to deal with a person like him forever.

“P’Mew, what’s wrong with your face?” He faked his pouted again. “Oh my god, you don’t think that something could’ve happened between us, right? I hope that you don’t still hold a feelings for me?”

Fuck, the audacity. _You wish._ Mew praying to the heaven to gave him all of the patience in the world before he took a deep breath and replied to him while plastering a fake smile to matched the other, “Oh, don’t feel so guilty. I’m already dating someone right now.”

“Really?” He gasped. “Why don’t you tell me, Phi? Is it the supermodel that the paparazzi caught together with you? Or the lead actress in your latest movie? I don’t think it wasn’t a secret that you’re often fell with your co-stars.”

Mew snickered darkly before he replied, “I don’t think that I owe you something to talk about this matter to you.” Mew eyeing him in disgust before he continue, “And no, it’s not someone that already in the tabloids. I liked to keep my relationship private, out of the people’s eyes, you know, since I made _mistakes_ in the past, you must understand about that.”

 _“Aow,_ too bad,” He pouted again, which made Mew felt even more disgusted, because he definitely intended to gave the idea that it was _him,_ whom was Mew's mistakes. “I hope that you could bring your partner to my engagement party next Saturday at the Plaza Hotel, okay? I can’t wait to see who is the lucky person.” He giggled for the last time before he passed through Mew.

Mew was rolling his eyes hardly, trying not to kick at he nearest wall. He took a deep breath before he made a U-turn to the backstage. He wasted his time to talk to such unimportant person, and it will be 5 minutes before his turn to be interviewed.

Gulf startled when he heard that familiar steps and the sound of door being unlocked. He just got back after another cameo job, and currently finishing to cook a simple dinner, and this was probably the first time the actor actually coming home right at dinner time. He quickly put the dirty pan in the dishwasher and put the food at the dining table as he quickly bring his own food to his room. Now that he already doing it for the past 2 weeks, he kinda get used to it — to be an invisible housemaid at his (supposedly) own house.

He was trying as hard as possible not to passed through the famous actor physically at the house. He woke up as early as 4.30am to wash the clothes, finished preparing Mew’s breakfast right at 5.30am, the moment where the actor’s alarm just being heard; he exited the house to go for his part time job at the coffee shop while the actor still taking his shower, with already prepared lunch packed in the kitchen aisle that the other could take to his job or simply left it for Gulf to eat for his dinner, and if possible, Gulf would be back at 6pm to cook dinner and clean the huge house entirely and ironed the clothes. And those already done by 9pm, where usually the actor back at home. He had to quit his part time to bubble tea shop in order to suited with Mew’s schedule. Because he always had an evening shift, whereas he couldn’t change it, or else it would be clashed with his morning shift at the coffee shop or his work as the tutor for elementary student kids at the afternoon time. Moreover when his small agency sometimes asked him to come to a few castings time to time. There was no way that he could keep the job at the bubble tea stalls if he had to cook dinner and cleaned the entire house squeaky clean everyday as well.

He was glad that he didn’t have to converse with the famous actor because, first, he didn’t know what to talk about to him, and second, it wasn’t like the other want to talk to him in the first place. Gulf only posted a few post-its in the fridge to told him that he already prepared him his meal, or when he already finished the older one’s laundry and put the fresh laundry at the table corner near his room, because no, Gulf didn’t have the guts to went inside his room to put the fresh laundry at the closet because he definitely know his place. At least Mew still allowed him to live here, even through such circumstances, and Gulf was trying hard not to cross any line here.

When he munching his crispy pork while scrolling through the latest soccer updates on his room as quite as possible, he startled when he heard the current owner of the house calling for him. _What was gone wrong???_ Did he left a trace of dust near the window? Did he missed to hang the shirt that supposed to be hanged instead of folded? Or did the actor didn’t like to eat deep fried food?? It was the first time he was being called out for the past two weeks, and Gulf never been this nervous in a while. He took a deep breath and trying hard to calm himself down before he walking down to the dining room where the voice being heard. He looked at Mew’s way unsurely, getting ready to be shouted at for anything that went wrong.

Except — it was already 10 minutes since he was standing at the door of the dining room without actual shouts and Gulf started to get confused and looked up hesitantly in question, “Uh-umm, did I do something wrong, Sir?” At this point Gulf confused what to call the other one and he decided that ‘Sir’ was the safest option — _except,_ it was not.

“Don’t ‘Sir’ me, are you mocking me for being old?” The famous actor frowned at him with his thick brows. Um, okay, not ‘Sir’, then. _Noted._

“Sorry, Khun Mew. Did I do something wrong?” Gulf bowed down apologetically. “Or do you perhaps need something? Do you not like the provided dinner?”

“Just call me 'phi' like a normal person, I prefer salmon over stir fry basil crispy pork, but it was okay,” He shrugged.

Gulf nodded understandingly. Okay, then, salmon, well noted. However — what was he currently do standing here if he didn’t do anything wrong to begin with?

“I want you to clear your schedule next Saturday,” Mew looked at him tentatively.

Gulf’s eyebrows went so high it disappeared through his bangs. _Huh???_ Weekend was like — his definitive main source of money where he took the longest shift for his part time jobs. He totally couldn’t skipped it right away.... moreover when his manager would totally mad at him for skipping his shift within a short notice. His face probably showing his internal emotional turbulence because the actor asked him again.

“What’s wrong? You can’t do that?”

“Uh, it’s just—,” His face still looked unsure and confused when he faced the older one. “I kind of — desperately need to work on weekend. Or else I couldn’t pay my bills.....”

The actor looked at him with a flat expression, “I will pay you the same amount your workplace will pay you for next Saturday. Just make sure to clear the entire day for me.”

Gulf looked up in disbelief. Well, uh. Okay. He could try telling his manager that he had some family emergency. He definitely wondered, though, what would be happening on Saturday to the point where the actor willing to pay for him for the day.

However, when Saturday came, he got even more confused and clueless. They went out at 10am with probably the most expensive car Gulf ever rode, and when he arrived at the hair salon, Gulf thought that he would be waiting for the actor to cut his hair. He would never expect that _he_ was the one that got his hair cut. Gulf was never been into a hair salon for himself before, probably only to followed his mother or sister when he was a child, because, you know — guys usually cut their hair in the barbershop because it was just more efficient and cheap. Therefore he was surprised even himself when he looked at the mirror after probably 2 hours, because a proper makeup job and a fancy haircut could definitely elevated his feature _that_ much. Of course, being someone that wanted to pursue acting, he could do a bit makeup (even then, he usually let P’Best do that for him before auditions or cameo job) but it was totally basic and nothing like this. He was sure that even his high school friends wouldn’t recognize him for being the same person when they looked him like this.

After the hairdresser and makeup artist done with his looks, the actor just looked at him with calculating look and then immediately move to paid for the treatment. He awkwardly followed him around when he quitted the building to reached for his car and Gulf went even more confused when they went into branded store to branded store, and he had to trying out several new collections that he would never dream to wear before. Hell, the cost of that piece of shirt costed more than all of his monthly pay checks combined.

After several hours of visiting luxury brand stores from Balenciaga, Gucci, Burberry, Givenchy, Loewe... to Chanel and Hermes — _how it was pronounced again? Érmé? Hermés? Did you supposed to read the “h”?_ Gulf could barely speak English, let alone pronouncing French — but anyway, after a few nodded of approval from _the_ Mew Suppasit that apparently very hard to get, he finally decided with a casual blazer and a matched pants with soft blush pink colour that Gulf never thought would look good on him before. He also bought Gulf a classic Italian brand loafers that Gulf never dare to wished to be wearing before.

As they ate their early dinner on a fancy restaurant, Gulf trying to convince himself to have to courage to ask the older actor over the meal, “Uh, I’m sorry if I’m crossing the line or I shouldn’t ask about this but.... are we going to a formal event or something?”

Mew looked up to him uninterestedly and shrugged, “Kind of.”

Gulf hummed and lowered his gaze back into the meal since it was apparent that the famous actor didn’t interested to talk about it even further. However it had been running through his mind — why would Mew brought him to the event when there were literally a lot of people lining up for him to be brought to the event? _For free,_ even. Or he could brought his co-stars, or his managers. Or those supermodels and actresses that always been in rumours with him, _why it had to be him?_

When they arrived at the Plaza Hotel, Gulf’s mouth went agape. It was one of the most luxurious hotel in the city, and it was the first time he stepped on such luxurious place. Though he was curious what kind of even that would attend to, he would never expect that it was an engagement party of the people that he never recognize before.... one with foreign name, and one with Thai name. As Gulf let Mew brought him here and there to converse with the famous people that Gulf think he could recognize from lakorn or advertisement, he could just smile politely when they got curious who was the person Mew brought this time.

When the engaged couple come to the stage to start the event, Gulf’s mouth went into a perfect ‘O’. _Oh._ Oh. It was _him_. No wonder Mew brought him here. He’d probably needed all of the support to faced that person. Yeah, that person — Art Pakpoom. Gulf never thought that the “Pakpoom” at the poster sign outside was _this_ Art Pakpoom — Mew’s previous co-stars from several years ago when he just started at the industry. It was probably the drama of the month back then, every entrainment and gossip news kept talking about the incident where Art was ugly crying at his Instagram Live and accusing Mew to forced him to do things that he didn’t want before. At that time, Gulf was still in high school and he didn’t bother much about it, except upon his eyes, he wouldn’t know who was wrong or right since he never knew them personally. And now that he was brought by Mew to his co-stars’ engagement party, he couldn’t help but taking sides to the famous actor. He didn’t know what was happening between them afterwards, but Gulf just hoped that he could be a little support for him.

As the engaged couple finished their speech and raised the glass for a cheer, Gulf was surprised when suddenly the famous actor dragged him towards near the stage. The engaged couple were walking down from the stage to gather with their guest, and Gulf could see how Art’s eyes went surprised upon seeing Mew’s face and he plastered a wide toothy smile that Gulf thought was a tiny bit scary.

“P’Mew!!! I didn’t know that you would actually come!” He smiled to him and introduce his fiancé with his enormous success with his multi-national business.

As Gulf watching them converse, it couldn’t help but making his hair in the nape stood up because it felt _very,_ very blatantly fake, cold and intimidating, like an unpleasant cold war that Gulf never wished to involved before. He didn’t know if Art’s fiancé could detected it, though, but to Gulf — it was very apparent it made him shivered.

However, Gulf would never expected that at that very moment, suddenly reporters went by to their way to interview the newly engaged couple. Upon seeing several cameras, Gulf felt a bit intimidated and oddly didn’t felt like he belonged here — he just wished that he didn’t stand beside the newly engaged couple and to be included with this massive awkwardness. He got even more surprised when suddenly a reporter asked if Art was already reconcile with Mew, since he was willingly attend to his engagement party tonight.

“Yeah!” Art smiling widely. “We’re totally fine with each other right now, right P'Mew?" He turned to Mew for an approval that the other unwillingly gave. "Well, in fact, Mew also brought someone special here.”

And _that_ — when all of the cameras and spotlight were turned to Mew and Gulf so suddenly. Gulf could only blinked his eyes confusedly. _Umm — wait, what?_ ‘Special someone’? _Mew never brief a thing to him about it????_

_“So, Mew, could you introduce to us this ‘special someone?”_

_“Yeah, Mew, who was that? We’ve never see him before.”_

_“Is he a rookie celebrity? He looks totally handsome, Mew.”_

Gulf got even more flustered and overwhelmed with all of the reporter’s questions and Gulf turned his head to Mew, pleaded for the actor to help him or something to make the situation went down. What he never expected was — the fact that when the older one locked eyes with him, Mew ended up kissing him. In front of all of the reporters and cameras for the entire nation to see.

_What the fuck was actually happening right now????_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed it already, I actually experimenting with a new writing style with this work. I usually strictly finished a chapter between 4500-5000 words, but as for now... I didn’t focused on the amount of words and instead cut the scene by the cliffhanger scenes 👀👀  
> Tell me, which one do you prefer? 
> 
> Also, what do you think with Gulf and his endless overwhelming events? 👀👀


	4. The idea of fake marriage.

Gulf still felt stunned when Mew dragged him out of the ballroom hotel. Feeling overwhelmed was such an understatement for the rookie actor. As he took a seat inside the shiny expensive car and the other went inside the car with a slammed of its door while still processing what was currently going on, Gulf looking him with a lot of mixed feelings — confusion, embarrassment, and most of all — enraged because Mew literally stole his kiss for the entire nation to see.

“Why did you kiss me earlier?” For the first time since forever, he finally had the courage to stood up for himself to this guy.

“I’m tired of explaining useless things to those people, I thought that action would do much more than words.”

 _What the hell_ — “So, it was sort of revenge kiss? Because you don’t want to lose to him?”

“Sort of,” Mew shrugged lightly

“But — explain, why me?” Gulf looked at him sternly.

“Because you are unrecognizable. I need that anonymity. And you wouldn’t dare to talk about how you’re basically my paid escort to camouflage for being my partner.”

“But you _literally_ could have anyone... why it _had_ to be me?”

“Those people were very nosy, and too obsess with me. I need the detachment since it was just a one time thing. If I kissed other people in the public like that, they would be assuming that I have feelings for them while in fact I’m totally not," He shrugged again.

Okay, _that_ felt hurt. It wasn’t like Gulf developed any feelings for him or whatsoever because he knew that he shouldn’t in the first place. However this person...... the way he talk to him without considering his feelings, like Gulf wasn’t a human being. Like he was just a plain emotionless person, more like a robotic person. He knew the actor was heartless, but he didn’t knew that he could be that cruel to the point where Gulf felt disgusted with him.

Gulf frowned deeply and looked at him disappointedly for the last time when the actor just simply drive back to the house in silence without care. From that day onwards, Gulf decided just to continue to stay away from this guy and continue to act like invisible person inside the house. He’d pray to the heavens that he would suddenly had a fortune to bought the house back to kick this sick person out as soon as possible.

What he never expect, was the fact that the entire television, magazine, tabloids, newspaper, and social media would be filled with his face by the next day. He slammed the magazine upon Mew’s face when he had his breakfast with uninterested expression.

“How could you help me to get out from the media again?”

Mew looked at the said cover of the magazine and a big bold letter of **_‘Mew Suppasit’s Confirmed Boyfriend???? Who is he????’_** with their kissing face being plastered at the cover with a light sigh and leaned back at his chair to continue to look at Gulf uninterestedly with folded arm, “It’s just rumours, it will be died down within a week, and you could live your life normally again afterwards.”

Gulf felt dumbfounded because the other just replied to him as if it was that easy, “For _you_ , it’s normal. For a normal person like _me,_ it wasn’t. What if your fans would be sending me dead threats???”

“They won’t. They don’t know who you are,” He shrugged and continue to ate his fruit breakfast.

 _Fuck,_ this person. Gulf wished he could be thrown out in hell. He rolled his eyes as he stomped out to took out the laundry with a soft grumble.

“Also, if I’m not mistaken, don’t you want to be an actor?” That got Gulf turned his back and saw the other’s smug expression. “If anything, it could boost up your career. You know that any kind of publicity, is a publicity, regardless what they are.” He smirked before he turned back into his breakfast. “At least people could know your name and remember your face from now on.”

Gulf could felt his head boiling in anger when he saw the older one’s smug face. If he wasn’t totally desperate to live here, he would be throwing out things to Mew’s face right now. He rolled his eyes really hard and put the damn laundry away and changing his plan to go to his workplace earlier from his shift instead — he could feel his face dropped the moment Bosser’s face appeared the moment he opened the door.

“Khun Gulf, do you want to go to somewhere? Could you please go to our office first?”

Who would even know that Gulf would be stepping inside one of the biggest agency in Thailand just because of the mess that a certain person created last night?

The young, pale skinned and relatively skinny guy leaned back at his director chair comfortably while still eyeing both Gulf and Mew back and forth. Mew just kept his deadpanned face as if it wasn’t a new thing. For Gulf, he just wish to be done with all of these as soon as possible and went to his workplace immediately. When Gulf decided just to end this staring battle and asked what they wanted from him, suddenly the guy that Gulf assumed was the CEO and owner of Mew’s agency leaned forward and rest his chin on top of his entwined dainty fingers.

“So, Mew, could you finally just introduce him to me?”

“Tong, for God’s sake, it was just a pure stunt,” Mew rolled his eyes tiredly. “He was simply just my paid escort.”

 _“Paid escort, my ass,”_ Gulf repeated the words silently with his mouth.

“Okay, then Khun Gulf, isn’t it?” The guy turned to Gulf and smiling ever so sweetly, it scared Gulf out. “Could you introduce yourself to us?”

“Uh—,” Gulf stuttered a bit and have a short internal battle wether he should tell him everything from the start or not. Then, he decided just to follow the older one just to make everything quick. “It’s true, though. I’m only his paid escort.”

“Really?” The guy smirked a bit. “I also heard that you live together with Mew.”

 _“Bosser!!!!”_ Mew screeched out to snapped at his manager that was outside of the director’s office.

The agency’s director decided to ignore Mew and asked Gulf even further, “So... whatever this messed that you currently went through together, could you please explain everything to me?” He showed that creepy smile again and turned to Mew. “I have the rights to know, Mew, I’m the one that would be cleaning up with your mess. The least that you can do is to telling me the truth. _Every. Single. Thing.”_

Just to make it quick, Gulf decided to laid down everything to the director, ignoring the actor’s nasty eyes of disapproval at him. Gulf himself didn’t know what he was aiming for when he told everything to the director. He just wished that the director could rent another place for Mew to live for resolvement. Or perhaps — renting him a cheap place was fine, too. As long as he won’t be together with the sick actor. He would work his ass really hard to buy back the house in the mean time.

“Well...,” The guy leaned back on his chair and tapped his chin lightly while he thinking of some ideas. “Why don’t you guys just held a fake marriage?”

It took a minute of silence for the actors across off of him to processed his words.

_“NO WAY!!!”_

_“HELL, NO!!!”_

“Here’s the thing guys,” Tong leaned forward to locked his eyes with Mew and then turned to Gulf. “With your entire situation.... it was only time that the paparazzi would be following you around and caught you guys living together.”

“There’s nothing weird for two guys to live together under the same roof, right?” Mew shrugged. “I used to live with Bosser at some point. We could just say that he’s a relative or friends or something.”

“Mew, please,” Tong snorted. “No ‘friends’ ended up kissing each other like that.”

“I say — it was just a pure stunt, Tong,” Gulf could feel that Mew was _this_ close to snapped at his boss.

“But, do you want to say that to the media?” Tong snapped back. “Do you want to held a press conference and say it to the entire nation to explain how you paid an escort to attend Art’s engagement party? Are your pride allowing yourself to do that, Mew Suppasit?” Tong sneered at one of his biggest paid talent. As he was watching Mew avoided his gaze in annoyance, he just smirked and turned to Gulf with a 180° degrees different voice. “Gulf, sweetie. Could you please made yourself patient enough to putting up with his act and marry him just so we could make the media and the entire nation went calm down, Nong Gulf?”

Gulf could only gulped down nervously when the director looked at him expectantly. “I— uh,” He moved uncomfortably on his seat.

“What’s with your obsession with this marriage plan, Tong?” Mew cutted him. “I mean, it’s nothing new. People already used to see I get caught with different girls every weekend. It wasn’t new, right?”

“Listen, Mew,” Tong turned to him with annoyance. “First, you never kissed your previous date publicly before. Therefore, people would expect that you guys were at least officially dating by now. Second, you guys freaking live together. People will assumed, Mew, they weren’t stupid.” The director sighed tiredly. “And lastly, I think it’s already time that you at least act like you are settling down and end those endless weekend scandal, Mew. It won’t do anything good for you in the long run.”

“But, what if my fans turning their back to me?” Mew tried again.

Tong raised his eyes at the challenge and turned on the television on his right corner of the room with a remote. Gulf haven’t seen the television from the morning, and it made him stunned when the entertainment news keep talking about last night’s incident, and in this specific channel, the reporter asked for Mew’s fansites and fans about their opinion of the event last night.

_“We think that P’Mew’s date is really cute,”_ He could see them giggling. _“At least it’s better than his previous dates — we think?”_

_“We would be supporting Mew, either way, and it’s the first time that he went publicly with his relationship. We really wished them to be happy.”_

“See?” Tong lowering down the volume a bit. “As far as we see, you guys received enormous support regarding your non-existent relationship.” When he saw Mew and Gulf’s mouth slightly agape at people’s reaction, he continue, “I think it’s only right that you guys went with the idea of the fake marriage. Or marriage contracts. For only half a year or maybe a year tops just to silenced the media. Whatever that you guys felt suitable the most.”

“When I said no, it’s a freaking no,” Mew rolled his eyes.

Then, Tong turned to Gulf expectantly, “Gulf, what do you think? I also heard that you want to be an actor? What do you think about moving to our agency?”

Gulf blinked at the sudden offer. The offer to be a part of the agency — _not_ the marriage offer that he never signed up to begin with.

“When I say no, it’s a no!!!” Mew snapped annoyedly. “You’re crazy!”

The entire week continue to be a blurred and a confusing one for Gulf. He went to work as per usual, but he totally could feel that someone — or maybe several people followed him around. Not to mention people’s stares and whispers like they knew who he was. And by the end of the week, it surprised him, that there were two middle age lady when he arrived at the house. The one probably older by 20 years than the others. He stared at them confusedly — afraid that he will be getting scammed again —

“So, it’s true, then,” The older one — probably at the age of Gulf’s grandma if she still alive, suddenly speak. “So it was true, the rumour is”

The other lady looked at Gulf solemnly and smile a bit, “Nong Gulf isn’t it? I’m sorry to barging to the house so suddenly, Mew gave us the key spare to us when he moved. I’m Mew’s mother, and she’s his grandmother.”

“Nice to meet you,” Gulf wai them politely.

“Nice to meet you too,” Mew’s mother smile at him kindly. “Is it true? What’s been happening in the news?”

Mew parked his car outside the house in a confusion. Huh. Another parked car. Who would’ve coming at this late hour? Did Gulf invite someone to the house? Did he _know_ the basic policy of asking the owner of the house when he want to let a guest inside — Mew was already kind enough to him for living at his place for free. At least he should know the basic decency.

“Hey, Nong,” Mew shouted annoyedly by the time he went inside the house and removed his shoes and see a couple of women’s pairs of shoes. “Did you bring someone here?” When Mew turned his gaze up, his mouth went agape when he saw his Mama and Ahma talking excitedly with Gulf. _Huh._

What. Was. Going. On. Here.

“Mewmew?” His Ahma finally realizing his presence. “Why did you come home so late?”

“Ahma,” He squatted down to wai to his grandma and his mother. “Mama, you haven’t told me that you would be coming?”

“You haven’t been answering my calls for the entire week, Mew,” His mother replied sternly. “Which was why... we decided to come to make sure with our eyes, wether the rumour is true or not.”

“Is it really that important, Mama?” Mew sighed. “I mean — I might be not the most exemplary son, but at this point you should be getting used to it, right? With the fact that your son went out with different people each week.”

“Mew, but you never publicly admit the rumours,” Ahma looked at him expectantly. “And also....,” She turned to let Mew to see the newest tabloid that just got freshly printed this morning. “The paparazzi also already caught that you guys basically living together already.”

Shit. _Shit, shit, shit, shit._ Sometimes Mew hated how his family always went out of their ways to follow news regarding him.

“Why you haven’t told us before?” His mom turned to Mew. “Nong Gulf wouldn’t tell me the whole story.”

“Well, it’s just—“

“Just marry already, Mew, I’m not getting even more younger,” His Ahma looked him sadly. “I want to see my only grandson marry someone that he loves and settled down already.”

“Ahma....,” Mew definitely felt annoyed because what's with people and their obsession to marry this kid?

“Do you want to put disgrace to our family even further, Mew?” His Ahma clicked her tongue. “Enough with those scandals. This Nong Gulf is a good boy. At least we could be officially a part of his family. This poor guy is literally alone, Mew. At least please make him a part of Jongcheveevat officially. We won’t know if you could find a guy as cute and as polite as him later.”

Mew could see how Gulf looked even more uncomfortable — and Mew trying to questioned the other with his eyes what did he do earlier and why did he would be putting crazy ideas to his family???

“I expect that we would be receiving good news, Mew. Please don’t disappoint us,” Ahma told him sternly before they went back to the Jongcheveevat mansion.

Upon of his mother and grandma’s leave, Mew eyeing Gulf suspiciously, “What were you saying to them earlier.”

“I don’t say much,” Gulf pouted a bit.

“But you didn’t tell them that you’re basically nothing to me? That the rumours weren’t true?”

“How could I?” Gulf pleaded. “Their face were so hopeful and expectant. I don’t want to disappointed them by telling them the truth.”

“And now they’re also having this crazy ideas for us to get married.”

“And if I told them the truth? There’s a high chance that they would ask you to kick me out from the house for being a parasite,” Gulf frowned deeply. He gulped down his fear and desperation because after all, he _needed_ this house.

Mew sighed and he stood up to the kitchen isle to take out his tequila and pour a glass for himself. He couldn’t face this endless madness by being sober.

“Should we then?” Mew said after he poured himself another shot. “Go with that crazy marriage ideas?”

“I don’t know,” Gulf replied with a small voice.

Mew sighed heavily before he throwing the empty glass to the wall after he drunk it out all and went upstairs to his room, leaving Gulf alone downstairs with his thoughts and the shattered glass.


	5. The first agreement of marriage contract

The next morning, they face one another at the dining table, piece of papers, and pens.

“Okay, then, we ended up doing this, aren’t we?” Mew looked at Gulf uninterestedly.

“Your words, not mine,” Gulf replied with a grumble.

The famous actor only rolled his eyes and slammed the pen annoyedly, “Okay, then, let set up the rules. You wrote yours and I wrote mine.”

They immediately writing everything that came to their mind. Never in Gulf's life he would’ve think that he ended up in this situation. Just because of this person’s stupidity for revenge to his ex — _for God's sake..._

“I’m done,” Mew put down the pen and leaned back at his chair, looking at Gulf in annoyance. “You haven’t done yet?”

“I’m done, too,” Gulf looked at him with the similar annoyance upon his eyes.

They exchanged their paper to see if the other’s rules didn’t suited with their standard. After much debates and bantering wether they would add more rules or delete certain rules, they finally agreed with a few rules that they think would be enough as for now.

  1. **Don’t get involve with each other’s private lives.**
  2. **Ask permission of each other’s if they want to bring someone to the house.**
  3. **Have to put their image as a couple in front of camera and public place.**
  4. **Mew would pay everything for the house, and Gulf would clean everything inside the house and do chores.**
  5. **Inside the house, never interrupt each other, never barge into each other's room except for emergency.**
  6. **Have to act good in front of their family and friends.**
  7. **Don’t tell anyone about this agreement except for Tong and Bosser.**
  8. **The contract would end a year from now on alongside with their divorce.**



“Anything else?” Mew asked him with a sigh.

“As for now, it’s enough. I think,” Gulf huffed out his fluffy bangs.

“Okay, now I think that we should make some background story," Mew raised his eyebrows and clicked his tongue.

“Background story?” Gulf asked with confusion.

“Knowing Tong, it bound to happen that we needed to held a press conference regarding this marriage and give some interview regarding this,” Mew sighed tiredly. “And they would definitely ask when and where we met, since when we knew each other, why we ended up dating each other.... something like that.”

Huh. Gulf clicked his tongue dejectedly. It has been a while since he had time to date someone — and even back then he never cared much about it — and now? He had to write some fake fairytales as a background story? He _totally_ never signing up for this.

“Just tell them that we’re high school friends or something,” Gulf mumbled annoyedly.

“Our age gap is too far, they won’t buy it," Mew tapped his pen while thinking of the pros and cons of each theory.

“Or childhood friends, I don’t know,” Gulf shrugged with a distaste.

“Don’t you ever think that we need to tell my family regarding this background story? They've never seen you before. They definitely will detect the obvious lies.”

“Tell them a bit of truth then, that we’re meeting each other in Shanghai,” Gulf tried again. “That we’re accidentally got seated together at the plane, and then we ended up bumped into each other again in Shanghai, and we hit it off since then.”

Mew nodded a bit, trying to think of the pros and cons of Gulf’s idea, “Well, that’s not really bad of an idea. It might sounded quite dreamy for the girls, unexpectedly meeting someone you love during your trip. Who wouldn’t love the idea of meeting someone at a foreign city? It sounded like a movie.”

“Well, technically yes, but don’t you think that people would think that it was too fast?”

“Just told them that we bumped with each other a few times before, since we worked in the same industry. But we never really got a chance to talk to each other. And that Shanghai trip practically brought us together, and we’d practically clicked with each other,” Mew tapped down the paper with the pen.

The other’s idea made Gulf shuddered because how far it was from the reality. It was practically a movie plot that would never exist in real life. Nevertheless, if they want to compare it with basic stories like they were high school friends, childhood friends, or some acquaintances in the workplace, nothing would be really made sense rather than the idea of their meeting in Shanghai.

“Okay, then,” Gulf nodded tiredly. "And how we would tell them when we ended it?"

"Same old reasons, we couldn't put up with our differences."

"Would they buy the reasons?"

"They just had to."

"And what about the house?"

"Here's the thing," Mew leaned back on his chair and looked at Gulf's eyes deeply. "I'm offering you to live here because I pity you. Honestly, I don't have the obligation to keep you here. Nevertheless, you have a year, either that you want to dispute your friends in a lawsuit, or perhaps you have to work hard to find as much as money possible to buy this house from me."

Gulf looked at him dejectedly. Well, those things that Mew said was made sense... However, as much as Gulf wanted to achieve those things, he didn't exactly knew how, as both of those things was nearly impossible. Nevertheless, he could try. At least he could save up his money to rent a place somewhere within a year. And he would pray to the heavens to put some luck on his side to bought out the house sometime later. Fuck, his friends — he'd pray that they would burned in hell. 

As Gulf cursed on his friends, he looked up to Mew and he reached out his hands as they shook their hands and signed their marriage contracts afterwards.

Of course, as it was mainly his idea, Tong's eyes glittered when he heard about Mew and Gulf's approval with the marriage idea. When he suddenly brought all of his marriage references, from mood boards, styling boards, decoration, costumes, catering, cutleries, the selection from hotel to outdoor venues, downright to every budget possible, Gulf silently questioned wether this marriage idea was the director's personal obsession or something; because it was definitely not just a week of workloads. Mew hesitantly agreed when Tong insisted that they should go with the Twilight wedding concept as it was definitely matched with Mew's image as a celebrity; well, either he really like the idea, or he just simply didn't want to put much thoughts regarding the fake marriage.

And afterwards, they had to attend a press conference and went to several infotainment shows that Tong and Bosser already scheduled for them. As for the press conference, albeit it was very nerve wreaking for Gulf personally, given with its strict and serious vibes, however, it went relatively smooth since they both practically doing a reenactment speech that they already practiced together with Tong — regarding when and where they met, and why they decided to marry each other, when the wedding would be held... something like that. However, Gulf would never guess that the interviews at variety show and infotainment would have his patience to be tested. 

Like, at one show they had to kissed each other's cheek and acting like a lovey dovey couple because the MCs fangirling to them really hard, and downright asked them to kissed each other on the cheek. Gulf was internally crying when the request kiss and the need to act to be a lovey dovey couple were escalated in other shows afterwards as people _always_ ended up gushing and awe-ing whenever they told them the stories on how they met. _Oh my god,_ the level they they need to put up against one another. Gulf could feel his cheek starting to get hurt from the endless fake smile — and it wasn't like Mew was having fun either, Gulf could feel how he wished everything went to an end as soon as possible. 

Which of course, it was far from their dream as at some point suddenly Mew threw his phone to the wall, much to his dismay. Bosser and Gulf questioned each other with their eyes on what was currently happening. And when Bosser heard that it was his mother, asking them to visit the Jongcheveevat mansion to ask for his father, mother, and grandmother blessings, the manager suddenly nodded understandingly. Gulf still looked at them confusedly when Mew grumbled and went inside his room with a bang upon his door.

"Uh.... P'Mew's relationship with his father weren't really exactly the greatest," Bosser explained to the clueless-looking Gulf. "They had a lot of disagreement in the past.... It was started when his father wanted him to continue the family business and continue his study to doctorate, but Mew dropped his master study, left his parent's house, and went to casting as an actor back in the day."

Gulf could only bite his lips guiltily. Well, he didn't exactly knew how to respond. First, it was sound too personal for him, as if he feel like he didn't have to know that much about Mew's problem, and second... he lost his family long enough to remember how it feels to have a problem with your family.

"Well...," Bosser started again. "You might see him as a A-list actors with his privileges and famous movies and _lakorns_ that he acted on, but... honestly speaking, for him, it was never been that easy. I can't explain it all to you, well maybe the time would come when you would discover it by yourself, or perhaps P'Mew himself would be telling you someday, but... I could only ask you to be nice with him until the contract is over..." Bosser smile to him a bit sadly. "He barely could have someone that he put his 100% trust on, as people continuously disappointed him. As his manager himself, sometimes I think at some point he didn't put his utmost trust either on me or Tong, because he's really just _that_ cautious with people." 

Gulf blinked his eyes at Bosser's words. Well, he never really expect that, though he knew that every person would have their own insecurities at some point of their lifes.

"P'Mew's kind, albeit with his cocky attitude," Bosser chuckled bitterly. "Or else, he wouldn't give a second glance at your situation, moreover asking you to stay here even with your pity situation."

Gulf reluctantly nodded. He knew that, as much as he dislike the actor, but he couldn't deny the fact that most people wouldn't bat an eyelash at his situation, especially in big city like Bangkok. Most people would just let him struggle by himself in the streets. For god's sake — even _his own friends_ willing to left him to stay at the stranded place in Shanghai. 

"Just... I heard that you could pleased his grandmother. And I knew that she wasn't exactly the easiest to be pleased," Bosser locked his eyes to Gulf. "I hope that you could put up with P'Mew's father as well. Well... at least just keep yourself to be an obedient son-in-law, since P'Mew would be a hot headed one."

Gulf could only sighed heavily as Bosser wish him good luck, since he didn't know what he would be facing tomorrow. 

In Thai entertainment industry, everyone would know the story to every famous celebrity's family background, though not a very detailed one, but at least everyone would know if they were coming from a wealthy or poor family. And in Mew's case, everyone practically knew that he came from a very, _very_ wealthy family, though Gulf never knew before, that he was a son to an owner of a huge hospital in the middle of the city. Gulf could only gulped down nervously the moment they arrived at the huge house of the old money family. He didn't even feel that he was allowed to breath the same air inside the house, as he could only keep bowing down and staring to inspect the pattern of the floorings inside the house.

When he could hear the steps of his parents came to the living room where Mew and Gulf were asked to be waited earlier, Gulf nervously followed Mew to kneel and bowing down to wai his parents and grandmother before they went back to took a seat at the sofa chair. With his sharp eyes and low voice, he could feel his father eyeing him from head to toe and judge him wether he would be a suitable person for his only son or not. Gulf knew — he might never have the healthiest relationship with his son, however, he still would care wether his son would be choosing the right suitor for him or not. He started to asked question to Gulf, and as Mew told him before, he agreed just to let Mew answered all of the questions for him.

As they already imagine, they asked him template questions just like all of the interviews — where they met, why they decided to marry each other, when and where the wedding will be held.... until at one point Gulf left stunned when one questions were out of the templates.

_"Why it had to be him?"_

Gulf could hear how Mew's father voice echoed through the room, and how the room turned into a cold one by a few degrees.

After a long second, Mew asked his father with a sternness upon his voice, "If I knew that he's the right person, why do I need to explain to you?" He looked back at his father's way sharply and Gulf could only nervously looked down at the floor. "You've never approved nor agreed with any of my decisions on my careers, I thought you would just stop caring. Why would you care much right now, anyway?"

"Mew—," His mother warned him sharply.

The room turned even more colder and Gulf could only wished that he could get out from this mansion as soon as possible, but suddenly he could hear Mew's grandmother's voice mentioning him, "He's a good boy, N'Gulf." When every eyes turned to her, then he continue, "I already talk to him a bit with your wife a while ago, my son. You knew how anything couldn't go passed my eyes, right? I knew, he's not coming from some sketchy background that you might thinking off."

"Mother—," Mew's father turned to his grandmother with a displease voice before Ahma cut him down.

"He might be alone, coming from a family name that you've never heard before. But I've looked him up before, and rest assured, he wouldn't tarnish our family name as you imagine to be, my son," She looked at his son with displease, which only made Mew's father coughed awkwardly.

"I...," Gulf licked his dried lips as he notice every eyes turned to him immediately. He could feel Mew's stare burned on him since he practically broke his promise not to speak any words inside the mansion, "I knew that I'm practically no one, and I understand how you would be worrying having your son to marry someone suspicious.... But I'm..... I could only say that I'm not here to take P'Mew's advantage, nor taking your family advantage. Therefore, I hope that you would be accepting me... and even if you would feel that it would be hard for you to accept me, just... please still come to the wedding as your appearance would be important for P'Mew..." Gulf stood up to kneeling down and wai to Mew's father's way once again, and Gulf could heard everyone went into immediate silence.

Suddenly, Gulf felt Mew grabbed his arm and took him outside without even saying goodbye to any of his family members, and he practically threw Gulf to the convertible car before he himself went inside the car. Mew drove out of the house with a speed that Gulf scared a police will caught them, until at one point Mew stopped and asked him with a piercing voice, "Why you break the rules? I've told you that you _shouldn't_ say anything inside my parent's house, and you freaking bowing down to that man's feet? Why you put yourself down in front of him????"

"P'Mew—," Gulf sighed tiredly. He knew that he was wrong, however, it was just—, "I've lost my parents in the past. I might never knew how you deal with your father, how bad it was your relationship with your father — but... do you _really_ not want to have your own father to attend your wedding?" 

Gulf could see how a few emotions went through the famous actor's face until he turned back to his trademark cold face, "Why would you put so much seriousness to a mere fake wedding? Why do you have to intervene with my own family problems when what we're having is practically a fake relationship? Do you remember how we shouldn't involve with each other's private life?"

"Do _you_ actually remember that _you_ are _the one_ that set up the rules that we should put a good image in front of your family?" Gulf looked at the other actor tiredly before he went outside and decided just to took a bus to his home because he was dead tired to deal with the other's stubborn head. They already went into each other's neck even when it comes to asking the blessings from the family, Gulf couldn't imagine how it would went with the upcoming marriage and the honeymoon gift that P'Tong would be giving to them. Gulf just wished that one year would just passed already at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, look at me, writing another updates even on my birthday 🤣🤣 lol at this point i would just wished to just skipped to the fluffy and lovey dovey part because why would they fighting to each other endlessly???? lololol but anyway enjoyyy <33


	6. The wedding and the honeymoon

Gulf startled when he heard the sound of car horn honking upon his way, and suddenly Mew lowered down the windshield to talk to him while he driving slowly to suited Gulf’s walking phase.

“Hey, hey!!!! Do you actually realized that this is a highway? You have to walk a long way to find the bus.”

Gulf only looked up to Mew uninterestedly and keep walking stubbornly.

“Well, suit yourself, I will be going home first, bye!” Mew shrugged nonchalantly and continue to drive away and left him alone on a sidewalk of a highway. He could only looked at the actor’s way annoyedly. _Fuck with his status as a famous actor,_ no one could be patient enough to put up with him.

When Gulf finally arrived at home around an hour later, with a lot of sweats as expected, he had this sudden urge to threw out his shoes at the actor’s way when he saw him watching TV comfortably — only share a glance at him and a snorted annoyedly when he noticed that Gulf already went inside the house. Nevertheless, he could only burn his stare to Mew’s way, in hope that it will broken Mew to pieces, and move to the kitchen aisle to drink every bit of water that he could get; because Bangkok's weather, accumulated with the long way that he had to walk to the bus stop was never really been the friendliest. As much as Gulf hate the cold weather, he also didn't like hot weather that much. 

Thinking that it was probably his boss at the coffee shop confirming about his shift tomorrow, he opened his phone notification when it was actually message from Bosser.

  
**From: Bosser.**   
_Don't forget, you have fitting for the wedding and the wedding photoshoot tomorrow night!_

  
Yeah, right. When will be this ridiculous wedding preparation ended again?

  
With so much reluctance, and also skipping his work shift here and there because he need to attend various events and meetings for the wedding preparation — though his bosses at the workplace surprisingly really supportive about the idea of Gulf skipping his work because; _surprise, surprise,_ they were a huge fan of Mew Suppasit. They even asked him why the need to keep working at their place, considering now that he will be the future spouse of the famous actor. But Gulf just smile bitterly at their way and replied that he needed to have his own dignity and independence somehow. Well, Gulf could only sigh that he had to come to endless fitting to fitting, having ridiculous pre-wedding photoshoot where they had to act all happy and lovey dovey (Gulf consider this to be a part of practicing his acting skills), and also come to various meetings with wedding organizer, asking their approval on certain details of the weddings that he actually didn't have much opinion at, he just let Mew and Tong decided for him because — _why would they put so much attention to this fake wedding?!_

As the wedding day finally approached, with media and all of the famous people ready to come as their guest — Gulf wondered if his own actual wedding would be as fancy as this fake wedding — Gulf could only sighed as he waited at the groom's waiting room. He was practically alone at this point — with no friends and family accompany him whatsoever. Though it was easier for him that way, so that he didn't have to ask their permission, given that this was only a fake marriage, he couldn't help but being bitter because he was all alone. His bosses at the workplace and the small agency come to gave their support — but that was that. He didn't actually have someone that he could rely on, nor as simply as just to told them his problems. Yeah, maybe he could tell P'Boss nor P'Tong regarding his problems, but they were busy accompanying Mew, and he was probably no one to them in comparison to Mew.

He looked up when he heard a faint knock, and he was surprised because it was Mew's grandma and mother. Gulf stood up to wai them properly and Mew's grandma kissed both of his cheeks fondly and Gulf couldn't help but tearing a bit because he wondered, _would it be feels this warm when his own grandma still alive and attend his wedding?_

"Aow, you poor Nong, where is your friends? Why you are all alone here?" Mew's Ahma patted his cheeks fondly after she took a seat beside Gulf. 

"I — don't have much close friends, Ahma," Gulf could hear his own voice cracked a bit. He didn't really like to show his weaknesses, but at this point, he didn't really know how not to break those walls. He was glad enough that Mew's grandma only smile understandingly at him, and later, include him in much more lighter conversation regarding this and that. The conversation regarding family and friends were never been Gulf's forte, and he was glad that Mew's Ahma at least being considerate enough regarding this. His future mother-in-law might be never said much, but Gulf felt glad enough that he never really peering towards Gulf's personal life, though he wouldn't be surprised if they hire some people to checked Gulf's family background before, given with their family status as an old money.

The thing that Gulf was entirely surprised — was the fact that when suddenly there were another knock, and it turned out to be Mew's father. He never felt prepared enough for this, especially if the old man want to confront him or something. Gulf nearly had his eyes popped out when it was turned out that, he offered him to accompany him to walking down the aisle as it was usually the bride's father job. Feeling overwhelmed with all of the sudden situation, he could feel his breath hitched when he was agreeing to the old man's offer since he wouldn't know if he would get second offer regarding his blessings, though Ahma and Mew's mother could only smile in satisfaction when they saw how the scene unfolded in front of their eyes.

As he slowly walking down the aisle, as if this day didn't give him much surprise already — he suddenly saw them — _THEM_ — _those freaking people that once he consider to be his friends for life_ — FUCK, COULD HE JUST RUN FROM THIS RIDICULOUS WEDDING TO KILL MILD AND BOAT INSTEAD?? HOW COULD THEY HAVE THE GUTS TO COME TO THIS WEDDING?!?!??!?!??! 

_FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCKKKKKKK —_

He almost lost it before he heard the priest asked him, "Kanawut Traipipattanapong, do you take Suppasit Jongcheveevat to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?"

Uhhh — _yeah, right,_ "I — I do."

They reluctantly joined their hands when the priest asked them to, and then he declared, "By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the State of Krung Thep Maha Nakhon, I now pronounce you as husbands." The priest turned to Mew, "You may kiss your husband."

Gulf didn't even care how Mew felt obliged to kiss him, because now, upon his head, it was only a whirlwind of emotions on how to end this wedding immediately because he couldn't freaking wait to run to his friends and killed them both with his own hands without ruining this famous actor's image and of course, not to ruined the entire family, important guest' and media's expectation. And of course, when he actually had the time to search for them with his eyes — _poof!_ — now they just gone missing again, as if the they were gone by the wind. 

"I know that you've never asked for this entire wedding mess, but do you have to show that sour face all day long? It wasn't like I want to have it either," He heard Mew — now his lawfully wedded husband — asked him when they just arrived at the Phuket International Airport.

Gulf looked up guiltily at Mew's way and pouted a bit, "I'm sorry, it's just — I finally saw them earlier at the wedding."

"Who?" Mew asked confusedly as they taking their baggage. 

"Those asshole that claimed to be my friends but sold my house to you," Gulf grumbled under his breath.

"What??? Why didn't you told me earlier? I could've ask for the security to stop them," Mew frowned in disapproval.

"How could I??? They appeared when I was walking down the aisle with your father," Gulf sighed. "I initially wanted to jump to them to strangle them in the middle of the madness, but I know I couldn't. I need to keep my sanity so that the wedding wouldn't turned to be a mad parade."

Mew could only see Gulf a bit worriedly when he saw him and then turned to give his own luggage, "We will search for them later when we get back, I will ask for Bosser's help. Do you have any of their photos and identification?"

"I—," Gulf weighed the things down upon his head, the pros and cons of asking for Mew's help. "No, you don't have to. It's my own problem to begin with. You already kind enough to let me stay inside the house."

  
Mew looked at him with confusion because if he were in Gulf's shoes, he wouldn't rejected such offer, given with his desperate situation. But he just shrugged it off and focusing to search for the tour guide that Tong said already hired for them. Initially they both didn't want to have honeymoon, because why would they?? However, since Tong said that they should feel grateful enough that he paid the entire trip for them to relax, they ended up going because they had enough of Tong's annoying voice of, _"Don't come begging for more work if you wasted the trip."_ And they agreed to come if Tong rented him different room or at least separate bed, because they had enough as it is with the entire condition.

Which of course, knowing Tong, he wouldn't bother to do it.

They were faced with the entire luxurious villa with only one king bed. Mew even wondered, how could this huge ass villa only had one bedroom to begin with.

"It's a honeymoon suite, Sir," The resort's staff informed them when he helped them to put their baggage. 

"I—," Gulf huffed annoyedly. "Could we ask for extra bed?"

As the resort staff eyeing them weirdly, Mew just smile awkwardly and shut Gulf's mouth with the palm of his hand, "Thank you for your help, we will be calling later if we need any help."

"Well," The resort staff blinked confusedly. "Enjoy your honeymoon stay, Sir."

As Mew shut the door immediately, Gulf slapped Mew's hand from his mouth, "What were you doing earlier???"

"Hey," Mew clicked his tongue annoyedly. "Don't you realized that the staff could've spread malicious rumour regarding the situation? Why would be a newly married couple asked for an extra bed?"

"Then where would I sleep?" Gulf eyeing him angrily.

"There's this sofa bed...." Mew walking to the living room's way and transformed the huge grey sofa into its bed form. It wouldn't be the comfiest thing, but it was better than to sleep behind this stupid guy, Gulf think. 

"Okay, then, I would be showering first, and then sleep here."

"Well, suit yourself," Mew shrugged.

As Gulf quickly taking out his toiletries and pyjamas and went to the bathroom, he shuddered when he saw the king bed being decorated with the swan-shaped towels and heart shaped rose petals for the honeymoon couple. _Ew, ew, ew, ew._ He was trying to remove the disgusting image and took a quick shower as he felt indefinitely tired from all of the burden and expectation from the wedding preparation, the wedding day itself, not to mention the flight from Bangkok to Phuket. When he removed the last remnants of probably the heaviest make up that he ever had after brushing his teeth, he was startled when the door was being knocked way too hard for his likings. Annoyed, he opened the door, ready to shouted to the other tall guy.

"What are you doing???"

"Why are _you_ taking so long inside??? Go out already!" Mew kicked him out off of the bathroom, it annoyed Gulf even further. Fuck with him and his bladder. May he spent a nice pooping moment or whatsoever, Gulf didn't care. He would rather just sleep the tiredness away. Away from the earliest crowd, away from his stupid friends that went missing again, away from his lawfully wedded husband that he was more than ready to be divorced one year later....

Gulf was never been quite picky with his sleeping situation. Well, in fact, it has been awhile since he woke up this fresh. Probably because he didn't have to think about the house chores nor his work because he took the time off for the said honeymoon holidays. He never been a morning person to begin with, so it was really deliberating when he woke up at 4pm without no one bothering him.

And then, he blinked, and blinked again. Wait — why it felt oddly way too quiet.....

Gulf went to the bathroom to quickly wash his face and brush his teeth, and when he went out, he might be didn't realized it before with his sleepy state — but the famous actor still sleeping on the huge bed. Well, Gulf couldn't judge him, since he was being a lazy ass either, but... it felt a bit odd considering that the famous actor was a morning person who always woke up at 5am to jog around the house before he went to the workplace.

After Gulf changed to a fresh piece of shirt, he tried to nudge the actor, just in case something went wrong.

"Uh... P'Mew? P'Mew? Are you okay? You're not sick, aren't you?" Gulf asked hesitantly.

The other just turned himself away from Gulf and softly grumbled something unheard under his breath. 

_Uhhhhhhhhh, okay, what if he was really sick?_

"P'Mew?" Gulf tried again and tried to touched his forehead to checked his temperature. _Damn,_ he was indeed pretty sick. The temperature might be not really high, but he was sweating a bucket during his sleep last night. At least he should've change, or else, he would catch a cold or something. Gulf quickly taking some random sweatshirt from Mew's suitcase and put it to his side. "P'Mew? I will be searching for food for us to eat, you change into this new sweatshirt, okay?" 

Gulf heard another hum before he went out from the villa to ask the staff wether they could ordering in suite food. Gulf choose a warm soup, porridge, and tea for P'Mew, and he choose his favorite crispy pork for himself. When he returned to the villa with food and medicine, he didn't felt surprised when the other didn't even bother to change into the fresh clothes that Gulf already prepared before he left earlier. Seriously though, this person. Could he actually taking care of himself without any personal assistant at this point? He was practically a big baby.

He patted Mew's arm to woke him up and ask him to took a seat to change his clothes and to eat the food that he brought. After the nth time of his nagging, finally Mew taking a seat while still having his eyelids closed. Gulf grumbled when he realized that the other didn't even have the ounce of initiative to change his clothes on his own. He was _totally_ not staring and _totally_ not feeling nervous when he had to be exposed with those glistening abs from his sweats. _This person is sick, this person is sick, this person is sick_ he chanted those words upon his head. And he felt victorious when he finally finished wiping his sweats and change his clothes into a fresh one. And now, into the other challenge.... how to force him to eat?

He sighed and pray to the heavens to gave him all of the patience in the world to feed this person. It was probably take him all day for Mew to finished the small bowl of soup, and Gulf could only sighed as he decided just to dilute the medicine to the water because he didn't have a clue on how to feed the medicine when the other reluctantly opened his mouth for food — _No, he didn't want to delve into the idea of having to performing CPR nor kissed the other guy just to forced him to take the medicine just like those movies, thank you very much._

He just chuckled bitterly after he saw the sky already turned dark this quickly. Who would've thought that he would be taking care of a sick person at this beautiful resort?

Mew blinked his eyes open with his mouth felt utterly bitter. The sun was up already, as the room already turned brighter with natural lights. He turned to reach for his phone and unlocked it with confusion. _Huh._ 3rd March? Weren't they arrived at the Phuket at 1st March? Were his phone turned error or something? 

He read all of the notifications from Bosser and Tong with another confusion.

**Missed calls (9) Bosser**

**Missed calls (11) Tong Thanayut**

**From: Bosser**

_Phi, how's Phuket?_

_Phi, helloooooo?_

_Is something happened?_

_Phi?_

_P'Mew????_

_Okay, I'm calling Gulf, I'm afraid that you guys get kidnapped or something_

**From: Tong Thanayut**

_Have you guys arrived yet?_

_How's the luxurious resort? It got 5 stars ratings on Trip Advisor_

_Oi, you ungrateful brat!!!_

_Why are you keep ignoring us???_

_Are you actually running away with your *now* lawfully wedded husband?_

_Well, don't comeback! We won't be searching for you!_

Huh, what's wrong with this messages? He didn't feel like he went missing or something. _These crazy pathetic possessive co-workers —_ Mew grumbled under his breath as he took a seat at his king bed, except he was confused because it felt a bit heavy on top of his comforter. _What?_ What was this guy doing over here? Didn't they already agreed that Mew would be taking the bed and he would be taking the sofa bed? He nudged the other guy to wake him up in annoyance. "Oii, oii, wake up, Nong, wake up."

When Gulf softly move up from his sleeping position as it seems like he took a chair nearby to sleep beside the bed, he looked up to Mew while blinking confusedly — _no, Mew didn't find him to be cute, like, at all_ — "Why are you sleeping here?" Mew asked instead.

"Uh," The younger blinked again to regain his consciousness. "You're awake."

"Yeah, I'm awake already, which is _why_ I'm asking _you_ , why are you sleeping here?"

"You're feeling better already? The cold have went away already?" Gulf reached to put the back of his hand to Mew's forehead.

"Huh?"

"Thank goodness, I thought I have to take you to the hospital if you didn't recover by now," Gulf let out a smile of relieve and he stood up to stretched his arms and let out a yawn. "I want to sleep all day, just go the planned yacht trip that already booked by P'Tong by yourself, I'm way too tired by now."

Mew blinked confusedly. He was sick? Did he spent all day to sleep yesterday? He knew that he might get food poisoning or something since he repeatedly went to the toilet all night, after they arrived at the Phuket, but he didn't realized that he literally wasted a day to sleep the entire day yesterday. He looked to Gulf's way in guilt. He was always been bad at apologizing to someone given with his high pride nature, let alone having to saying thank you for someone for taking care of him. He sighed as he pressed 'accept' when the phone buzzed, giving him the notification that Tong called him.

_"Aoooow, finally our new groom taking the calls!"_

"What are your problems, Tong?"

_"What are_ your _problems? Why are you guys never accepting our calls all day since yesterday?"_

"I — it's seems like I was sick yesterday. I didn't realized that it's Tuesday already. I thought it was only Monday."

_"Huh, you're sick? What's wrong?"_

"I didn't know, either, but it's seems like a minor food poisoning, and I got minor cold yesterday....?"

_"You didn't know? You're not conscious all day yesterday? So whose taking care of you?"_

"Gulf... probably."

_"Aowwww, how romantic~~ in sickness and it health, indeed."_

"Fuck you, Tong."

_"How rude, considering I'm the one who paying everything for your honeymoon."_

"I'm not asking for it."

_"Well, the least that you could do_ is _to be grateful for me."_

"........"

_"Well, now that you guys already wasted a day, don't waste another day, shall we? Don't forget that I already booked a yacht trip for you guys to the neighbourhood island! I heard that it's uber pretty! Give me a lot of photos afterwards okay?"_

"But Gulf said that he felt tired from taking care of me yesterday, he want to sleep all day today."

_"Aow, such lovely couple indeed, being considerate to your spouse like that.... Okay, then, I will tell the travel agent to change the schedule to tomorrow, enjoy your honeymoon trip!"_

Mew was staring at his abruptly-ended phone call in various emotions — confusion, enraged, and mostly _that_ guilty feeling because he didn't like to be feeling indebted to someone.

They finally went outside to explore Phuket by the next day, given with various whirlwind events that went previously, they decided to take the trips slow without much ambitions to visit certain touristy place. Gulf was surprised when the older guy agreed easily with his idea to explore the island with bike. It has been a really, really long time when Gulf could spent his day freely like this, riding a bike to nowhere, to random places, and stopped randomly when he wanted to pet a cute cats and dogs, or to buy water because he was thirsty, and during his nth stops in the middle of the day to pet a cute Pomeranian, he looked up when suddenly the famous actor said something.

"It looks a lot like Chopper."

"Chopper?" Gulf asked confusedly as he brought the small dog to his chest to let him snuggle to his neck.

"My dog at my parent's house."

"Hmm....," Gulf hummed. "Why you've never brought him to the house?"

"I don't think that I could take care of him on my own, given with my hectic schedule," Mew pondered a bit as he pulled his sunglasses up to his hair. "I've tried to taking care of him on my own when I rented condo with Bosser back in the day, but we gave up because with a Pom... you have to put your utmost attention to him.... and so I asked my mom to take care of him since she also been missing to taking care a baby... Now Chopper is basically her new baby."

Gulf nodded understandingly as he put down the small dog, "I understand. I love animals but I've never feel brave enough to having a pet on my own since I was barely at home to work. Well, I used to have cats back then... it was my mom's though."

"Well, I will ask my mom and Ahma to bring Chopper someday when they would be visiting us," Mew looked at Gulf, didn't expect that the younger eyes would be glittered with such idea.

"Really???" Gulf gasped with such excitement upon his voice.

"Sure, why not?" Mew chuckled. "Now, let's go to the Yacht trip that Tong been buzzing about."

As much as the agency's director being extra with all of his gifts — Gulf were never expecting that he would be renting the whole yacht just for the two of them. Gulf could feel like he was out of his comfort zone already. First, he never realized that he was prone to sea sick, given with his rare opportunity to actually ride a boat, and second, he would never expect that the sea sick would turned into his dizziness just to keep the ground balance upon his feet. Hence, he unconsciously fell down to the sea when the yacht's staff offering them to taking their pictures at the front corner of the yacht. As it was didn't felt embarrassing enough, the rookie actor never, _ever,_ learn how to swim. Therefore, he could only pathetically gasping through the air and helplessly asking for anyone's help.

At first, he could hear how people laughed at him because they thought that Gulf only pulling a stunt, because people often jumped from the yacht to enjoy the clear water of Phuket island. However, after 5 minutes of watching him helplessly asking for their help in the middle of deep sea, they started to realized that it _wasn't_ a stunt. And Gulf was — _indeed_ — drowning in the middle of the deep sea. Horrified with the whole idea, the entire yacht personnel were definitely in panic, asking to pulled down the safety vest and ring life buoy. In the midst of chaos, Mew finally jumping to the sea to save Gulf in instinct, as the yacht personnel helped to pulled them up with the stair rope from the side of the yacht. 

Mew started to pushed Gulf's chest to let out all of the water that he gulped down unconsciously when he was drowning — however, since Gulf still feeling unconscious and didn't opened his eyes even for a bit, he then decided to perform a CPR procedure to the younger boy in instinct — and after a few minutes of desperation, finally Gulf opened his eyes weakly and coughed out all of the remnants water from his chest. 

Shuddered from the cold air, Mew blanketed Gulf with a warm fuzzy towel which made the younger one looked up at him with bleary eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Gulf could feel Mew drying up his hair in worry as he cupped his cheek with the other hand, staring at the other guy that _for once,_ actually forgot to remember that his own clothes were drenched from saving him earlier.

Gulf could only nodded weakly in reply, didn't realized how he was reddened up to his ears and neck. 


	7. Whirlwind upon everything.

“Nong Gulf, tell me, tell me, how does he looks like he when he was asleep? Is he still looks handsome?” P’Jeed, the café owner where Gulf worked at peering at him when Gulf was focusing on descaling the espresso machine.

“I don’t know, I’m asleep as well, I’m not some scary creeps who watching him asleep,” Gulf sighed for the umpteenth time since it wasn’t the first time the café owner asking him regarding Mew.

“What about when he woke up?” P’Jeed keep peering at him curiously and nudged him playfully.

“I don’t know!!!” Gulf mumbled annoyedly.

“How does he looks like at home?” His fellow co-workers now taking turns of asking him questions about _P’Mew, P’Mew P’Mew_ — ughhhh, could they just stop about it?!

“Why you guys keep asking me these non-sense questions??!” Gulf tapped the machine annoyedly.

“Nong Gulf, I will cut your pay check if you broke that expensive machine!!!” P’Jeed knocked his head.

Gulf pouted at the espresso machine and patted it softly as if he was saying sorry to the machine. He forgot that the machine costed as expensive as SUV car.

“Aow, don’t blame us at being curious, Gulf, it’s not everyday that our co-workers get to marry a famous actor,” Eye shrugged.

“Aow, you lucky bastard. Even when I knew that Mew swing both ways, I didn’t think that he could hit it off with my own employee...” P’Jee clicked her tongue in amusement. “Well, you’re prettier than that Art Pakpoom, though. So, I would give you the credits for that.”

“But, I’m still confused, though, Gulf, why you still have to work here? Isn’t he like, super rich?” Eye blinked her eyes innocently.

“I have to be independent!” Gulf grumbled annoyedly. “I’ve already told you guys numerous time already!”

“Aow, so much for being independent,” P’Jeed mocking him a bit. “If I were you, I would be taking my time to socializing with all of the socialites and famous celebrities."

“I’ve never asked to be born as myself as well, P’Jeed,” Gulf rolled his eyes and change his expression into a kind welcoming one when he heard the bells that noticing the first customer of the day coming in. “Hello, may I take your order, Ma’am?”

“A green tea latte with soy milk, please,” The pretty old lady answered him with a smile.

When Gulf processing her order, he could only let out an awkward smile when the lady asked him a question that numerous customers been asked him lately, “Aren’t you that boy in the TV? The one that married the famous actor?”

“You’re not the first one who told me that I’m looking a lot like that person, Ma’am,” Gulf trying to let out a kind smile and gave her the order, “Here’s your green tea latte with soy milk. Have a nice day.”

“Why didn’t you bring Gulf today?” Tong asked Mew the moment he entered his room.

“Why should I?” Mew frowned confusedly. “And when will you stopped asking those questions?”

“Aow, you know, maybe I’m just disappointed that he’s still considering my offer to him to join our company as a mere joke,” Tong pouted a bit then turned back to signing some papers.

“Don’t include him to any kind of mess that you planned out for him here,” Mew mumbled under his breath while he took a seat in front of Tong.

“Oooooh” Tong let out a mischievous smirked. “Being protective, our Khun Suppasit.” He leaned back to study Mew’s expression with amusement. “Are you sure nothing was happening during the honeymoon at the Phuket?”

“For the numerous time already — _No,”_ Mew rolled his eyes heavily.

“Are you sure?” Tong tried again, resting his chin on top of the palm of his hand. If he wasn’t Mew’s boss, he would smacked his head already.

“Seriously though,” Mew huffed. “What are you expecting? It was just a mere marriage contract to save my image. It wasn’t some kind of a ridiculous romantic comedy script that you planning upon your head.”

“Well, if I'm being honest though, when two beautiful people living together, given with any circumstances, don’t people will expect anything to be happened?” Tong trying to fanned his eyelashes prettily, which just annoyed Mew even more.

“If you’re missing writing a romantic comedy script, then just write one, already,” Mew sighed tiredly. “So for what reason you asking me to be here this early?”

“Well, anyway,” Tong turned to his iPad to check Mew’s schedule that merged with the entire agency’s schedule. “Don’t forget that your Chinese drama would be premiering this week, and you have to attend the premiere week this weekend.”

“Yeah, Bosser already reminded me last week,” Mew nodded understandingly.

“Also — bring Gulf. Even if you have your co-star, you are practically someone’s husband at this point. And this would be you guys’ public event after your wedding.”

“Does he really have to come?” Mew frowned his eyebrows really hard

“Oi, don’t be stupid. The media would be definitely searching for his presence more than your co-star,” Tong looked at Mew with another smirk. “Well... maybe at the same level of curiosity since she will be flying to Bangkok just to attend the premiere....”

“Okay, okay, I will bring him,” Mew clicked his tongue annoyedly.

“Dress him prettily, okay?” Tong eyeing him expectantly and Mew just stood up and rolled his eyes heavily while giving Tong the middle finger while he leaving the director’s room, which just made the CEO of the Agency snorted with his act.

The thing was — Mew didn’t quite understand with what was going on between them. Ever since they went back from Phuket, the younger guy practically back to ignoring him and acted like an invisible wall again, with the way they communicating through post-its like their earlier days. Mew thought that at least they could be civilized with each other since they had to put up with each other's guts for at least a year until the contract was finished. Especially when Mew didn’t want to feel indebted with him since he was taking care of Mew when he was sick. However — the way that Gulf ignoring him like a plaque after he actually rescuing him from drowning had let him speechless.

Therefore, when he came back earlier than expected tonight, and apparently his early comeback startled the younger one when he was preparing the dinner, he could only coughed lightly to lighten the awkwardness between them. Mew didn’t quite sure how to brought up the topic, but he would be 100% sure that Tong would be chirping on his ears out should he didn’t dropped the question to Gulf as early as possible.

“Uh, you see,” Mew stare at his back awkwardly, with Gulf tossing the minced meat on his pan. “There will be this premiere event this weekend, and Tong asked you to come.”

He turned off the stove to put the stir fry basil meat on the plate, definitely still avoiding Mew’s stares for some unknown reason, “Um, okay.”

Well, that _was_ easy, Mew thought he would declined or something. “Don’t you have any work?” Mew asked confusedly.

“Uh, I do. But I think they would let me taking the time off, since it’s a pretty important event for you,” Gulf still avoiding his stares while he put the rice on the bowl and put the dish and rice on Mew’s side of dining table. “Well, here’s your dinner, I would be eating at my room.”

“Well, you can eat here,” Mew coughed awkwardly.

He looked up at Mew hesitantly while bringing his own dish and only mumbled, “Uhhhh I will be in my own room, just call me if you need me.”

Before Mew could asked him further question, Gulf left him alone with his meal as he already went upstairs to his room quickly. Why this person had to make everything awkward between them? Was Mew that scary and intimidating?

**From: Mew**  
quick question:  
am i scary?

**From: Bosser**  
wow  
why the sudden self-reflecting, Phi?

**From: Tong**  
Well, as your boss  
You’re intimidating to other people  
But I could only see it as a funny act of yours

**From: Bosser**  
well, it’s pretty certain that tong would be the only one who would consider you to be funny, p’mew.  
what’s wrong anyway?

**From: Tong**  
yeah, what’s wrong?  
usually you’ve never cared much regarding your image

**From: Mew**  
well, i don’t know  
i’ve never thought that i’m *that* scary tbh  
i always consider that i act intimidating just so people would stay away for me, and stop bugging me with annoying questions

**From: Tong**  
and that happened like  
//all the time//  
seriously, though, when are you not considering normal people to be *NOT* annoying?  
like, the very existence of people itself annoys you

**From: Mew**  
well.....

**From: Tong**  
but anyway  
why you care so much about someone’s opinion regarding you?  
oh  
OH!  
OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH  
it’s gulf isn’t it? 👀👀

Mew locked his phone off in instinct because why he cared much regarding people’s opinion about him? It wasn’t like he ever care about it in the first place. And he shouldn’t start care about it. Okay, just eat the dinner peacefully. It wasn’t like a certain people’s opinion regarding him would matter much to him, anyway.

And it annoyed him when his phone blinked again for the recent notification that was coming.

**From: Tong**  
aow, I didn’t expect that I would be smelling that love is in the air //this// soon 👀👀  
don’t forget to bring him next weekend at the premiere!!!!!  
i’m sure people would interviewing you guys more than the main actress herself 😌😌

Of course, knowing Tong and him being so extra with the idea of keeping the media interested with their marriage that Tong claimed to be ‘The Wedding of the Year’ — he hired the current up and coming makeup artist and stylist to style Gulf for the premiere. Mew could only shrugged when P’Molly keep asking him on _how could he found such pretty boy like him_ and _how could he not be famous already?_ when he putting makeup to Mew. He didn’t know, either, given the fact that he didn’t know the kid as much as much as he consider himself to know much about him, given with his circumstances. They never shared anything personal between them aside from the fact that they knew a bit about each others’ family background, and the fact that Gulf got scammed by his cruel friends.

When P’Best the current famous makeup artist made him up so very pretty and styled him with the latest Saint Laurent design, Mew didn’t felt surprised even a bit because he knew that Gulf would turned even prettier, since he already blessed enough with his bare face. Well, Mew knew very well that in entertainment industry, it needs more than a good look to be successful. A lot of good looking people failed in the past. The most important thing was to pushed your luck to the limit and gave it an endless try to the point where you no longer being ashamed with your failure. Mew himself didn't make it after the first try. He already went through numerous attempts and went trough a lot of scandals and rumours until he could get to this point.

After his stylist helped him to put the Bvlgari earrings on his ears, he looked up to his so-called lawfully wedded husband who kept smiling awkwardly to all of the people backstage. Well, Mew already realized that he might be a bit introverted, and it won’t be the easiest to warmed up to this many people that he met for the first time. He stood up to placed the his arm on the small of his back which apparently startle him a bit, and leaned down to whisper to him in hope that he could getting used to the backstage environment already, “Let’s go, I will introduce you to my fellow cast.” The other just nodded at him awkwardly as Mew kept his arm on his waist.

“Oh! Congratulations on the wedding!” Zi Yi, Mew’s co-star greeted him.

“Thank you so much, how is the flight from Shanghai to Bangkok? Do you like it here?” Mew asked with a dazzling smile.

Gulf was trying hard to follow their conversations while keeping his polite (albeit a bit awkward) smile. He was never been the best at English, let alone Mandarin, so he just nodded when it deemed right when Mew conversed with his main actress. He was totally felt oddly felt out from the place, though, like he didn’t belonged here. He knew that his appearance here was only made by a twisted of fate, but he silently wondering, since being at this environment was a part of his dream as an actor. Would he felt the same when he reached his dream someday? That overwhelming feeling that he would never getting used to even through with his countless appearances at various infotainment news, variety shows, and red carpet events... did he really wanted to be here in the first place?

“What’s wrong?” Gulf shuddered when he heard Mew’s sudden low voice upon his right ear.

“Uh, nothing,” Gulf shook his head lightly, and he realized that Mew’s co-stars already move to having conversation with the producer of the movie.

“Don’t blanked out here,” Mew whispered again. “You know, not everyone could have the opportunity to attend this kind of event, so, consider this as a networking night,” Mew raised his eyebrow at him. “You wouldn’t know if you will work with these casts and crews someday... or even better, getting offer from them soon.”

“Is that even possible?” Gulf blinked confusedly, staring at the backstage room full with famous names amongst the entertainment industry.

“Well, who knows, right?” Mew shrugged. “At least get them to remember your name from now on.”

Gulf snorted. As if he could remove people’s image from him for being ‘Mew Suppasit’s spouse’ to ‘Rookie actor Gulf Kanawut’ that easy. It was nearly impossible, though, since he haven’t got a notable work upon his portfolio yet.

It kind of confused him how he got to met a lot of people that usually only he could met upon the screen and they _actually_ acknowledged him. And he still couldn’t get used to the fact that suddenly media barged into their way and not just to asking Mew regarding his movie, but also regarding their newlywed life. Gulf just let out a professional smile that he already reenacted multiple times ever since before the wedding and said the rehearsed template answer that didn’t really answer anything while giving them a vague answer. Though it left him unprepared how one of the journalist suddenly asked him, “I heard that there’s a minor accident at the yacht during your honeymoon, Khun Gulf? Are you okay?”

_Damn, he really couldn’t keep his life private anymore after this, wasn’t he?_

Though he never expected that suddenly his said to be husband suddenly put his arm back to his waist and smiled intimidatingly to the media, “Please respect our boundaries, thank you very much.” Mew pulled him inside the auditorium where the movie would be premiering afterwards, where they finally got to meet Tong and Bosser who was walking to the front seat way. Tong of course just had to whistle lowly when he saw Mew’s protective arms on Gulf’s waist that he still let it lingered unconsciously when he talk to Bosser regarding the short speech that he would need to say before the premiere.

“Gulf, how are you? Are you enjoying the event?” Tong asked him with a suggestive smile.

“Uh,” Gulf honestly didn’t know what to respond. “It’s pretty overwhelming, but I’m trying my best, Phi.”

“You see, you should’ve accept my offer to join our agency,” Tong smiled to him kindly, “We could start with modelling gigs. You got the pretty face and the right height, every brand would be lining up to hire you.”

Gulf just let out another awkward smile. The thing was — with P’Tong, he could never guess when this person gave him a serious offer or just practically making some jokes since he just love to making fun of Mew and him. It wasn’t the first time when he offered such thing to Gulf, and with his own enormous effort to debut professionally with his small agency... Tong’s offer just sounded a bit too good to be true. And it sounded like he said those things to Gulf just to see him getting all flustered. Even if he did got serious with his offer — Gulf wouldn’t want that people acknowledge him just because he was Mew’s plus one. Also, the actor always showed his disapproval regarding the idea of Gulf joining his agency. Gulf hated to be someone’s burden. And as for now he sort of already being Mew’s burden with his very own existence inside the house. He didn’t want to add more burden towards the famous actor’s life. He had enough as it is.

Gulf watched the movie with a messed up mind. He didn’t felt as focus since he somehow spent the two hours of the movie to think about the possibilities of what could be happening if he never make it as an actor. Should he just dropped his dream and pursue another realistic career that actually make money? The time was ticking pretty fast and he didn’t have much time left — since he wasn’t getting any younger, the one year contract would be end soon, and realistically speaking, he just knew all of the endless part time jobs that he took were barely covered his daily needs, let alone to bought out the house back from the famous actor.

His eyes blinked confusedly when suddenly the dark auditorium went bright again with all of the people applauding the entire cast that stood up to _wai_ all of the guest and media that coming to the premiere event.

“How do you think about the movie?” Mew asked him expectantly while waiting for him to stand up from the seat as well.

Gulf hated to lie, but he didn’t have any choice since he practically didn’t follow the storyline at all since he spent it to contemplating his life, “It was nice, Phi.” He let out a guilty smile, in hope the other wouldn’t notice it.

Today was Gulf’s first day to tutor this new kid that live in pretty humble apartment complex, and when he stepped into the elevator while he thinking how much the rent would be, since he thought that he could consider to rent this place a year later — he suddenly bumped into someone that wanted to went inside the elevator as well. As he apologizing the other person, his heart stopped. _Fuck._ This scent _was_ familiar. That shoes _was_ totally familiar. _That_ voice — was _definitely_ familiar. He looked up just in time where the person that he bumped into running from him and he unconsciously running as well to followed the other around to the parking lot's way.

“YAHHHHHHH!!!!!! YOU FUCK — MILD SUTTINUT!!!!!! DON’T YOU EVER DARE TO RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!!!!!” Gulf screamed on top of his lungs and practically sprinted to followed the other guy around. Damn, he didn’t know that shorter people could actually run faster than him. Gulf threw out his left shoe to Mild’s head which didn’t touched him in the slightest — _FUCK, FUCK, FUCKKKKKKKK THIS THIEF!!!!!_

After feeling like he already run forever and he could no longer recognize the area where he run to catch this fucktard, Gulf suddenly missed him in some corner. He stopped a bit to catched his breath and to think wether this guy running to the left side or to the right side. Gulf decided to leaned back a bit at the wall of some random food stalls, and he got this idea that Mild probably would think that Gulf lost him and probably would comeback to the apartment’s way later. Therefore, he hide in some corner inside the food stalls — and he smirked when his guts were proven true after 15 minutes of waiting. Gulf immediately tackled his feet and locked his body, ready to punched this thief’s face with all of his strength before the other guy screamed, “I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY, I COULD EXPLAIN, GULF, I’M SORRY!!!!!!”

Gulf still threw out a few punches or two before he asked Mild to brought him to his place with Boat and explain _every. single. thing._ to him.

“SO???? ARE YOU TWO ACTUALLY COULD PUT SOME SENSE UPON MY HEAD??!!!!!! WHY YOU HAVE THE HEART TO SCAM ME???? AND YOU GUYS DARE TO ACTUALLY SOLD MY HOUSE WITHOUT MY KNOWING??????!!!!”

“Gulf, Gulf, calm down...” Boat trying to calm him down. "The neighbours could heard you..."

“HOW COULD I CALM DOWN?!?!?!” Gulf slapped the table between them. "THEY DESERVE TO KNOW THAT SOME THIEF BEEN LIVING HERE!!!!"

“We could explain, Gulf.... please sit down first.....” Mild looked up at him guiltily.

“Give me your best explanation!!!” Gulf pulled Mild’s collar threateningly. “I can’t wait to bring you guys to the police and let you guys rotten in the cell...,” He smirked to this person that once he consider as friends.

“Gulf, Gulf.... please....,” Mild’s eyes started to turned teary. “I... it was all to pay my father’s debt....”

Gulf’s held upon Mild’s neck gone weaker with the mention of his father’s name.

“I— I—,” Mild licked his already cracked lips. “My father went bankrupt a while ago, and those debt collectors been threatening our family, which is why....” He stuttered and took another shaky breath. “Which is why..... I’m sorry......”

_“You—,”_ Gulf didn’t realized how messed up his face at this point. The bitter taste of betrayal, confusion, and the fact that he would probably would never got that house as his own again. “Why are you guys went _that_ far—“ He didn’t realized how a single tear finally dropped upon his face after he hold it long enough. “You guys _could’ve_ told me.... I _could_ help your father.... you know that I consider him to be a parent figure as well....” This time, Gulf that released a shaky breath and continue to shake Mild’s shoulder to his way, to gave him some clarity. “WHY IT SHOULD BE ME???? WHY IT SHOULD BE THE HOUSE???? YOU GUYS KNEW THAT IT WAS _THE ONLY THING_ THAT CONNECT ME TO MY DECEASED PARENTS”

“Gulf— sorry, Gulf.... I know that you could never give your forgiveness to us.....,” Mild’s face already messed up with snots and tears. “But.... those debt collector already break into our house, to the point that we already move from our previous apartment as well since they were also coming for us...”

Gulf pushed Mild’s body away from him and turned to asked Boat who still avoided his gaze with massive guilt upon his face, “So where are your parents live now?”

“Our parents moved to pur grandparent’s house now in the country side, after we already paid all of debts and the interest to the debt collector....,” Boat released a heavy breath and turned to kneeling down to Gulf's feet, “I’m terribly sorry, as step brothers, we hope that you could understand that we want to protect our parents, we know what we did as friends were _definitely, utterly, terrible_... And we would trying hard to pay you the money and working really hard so that you could bought the house back.... Gulf.... please understand our situation....”

Gulf let out another shaky breath when he pondered regarding his ironic life as he took a seat at the swings at a park nearby his house. As if his life weren’t a mess already, now he practically skipping his tutor work because of those assholes, and he actually didn’t know what to expect when he actually heard regarding the truth. Mild’s mother and Boat’s father were the person that he leaned on the most when he suddenly lost his family at junior high. If it weren’t for them, Gulf was probably taking his life already, because he practically lost a purpose in life when his parents suddenly gone to the heaven by a car accident. And now — he really didn’t know. He felt disappointed at how his friends scammed him, taking his only home — taking the only thing that connected him to his parents — and he also felt disappointed with himself. Why he never realized that aunty and uncle have some struggle with their family business to the point where they were dealing with debt collectors? Why his friends never told him? Why he never saw their struggling with life? A series of 'why' and 'what' could have happened if everything went differently keep passing through his mind and it left him even more confused.

When the rain started pouring, he weakly walking to the house with a small energy left, in hope that Mew would be considerate enough that he was skipping the house chores tonight because he barely had the energy to actually do anything, and by the time he unlocked the house he was surprised because the famous actor already came home earlier before him. He was busily watching TV before he turned to Gulf, and Gulf could guessed how messed up his face at this point because it wasn’t long until Mew was asking him if something went wrong.

He tiredly shook his head before everything went black.


	8. Searching for some clarity

Gulf dreamt a weird dream that reminded him of his childhood time. It wasn’t necessarily a part of his childhood, but somehow, it felt a lot like the remnants of his childhood. Where everything was happy and nice... and he didn’t had much to think about. When he woke up with a smell of warm pancake that were freshly cooked by his mom, nagging him to hurry to wake up, whilst his father only chuckled while reading his Sunday newspaper. Gulf was sleepily walking to their way while still in his pyjamas, which also made his mother nagged him to brush his teeth first before he eat anything.

Except, by the time he went to the bathroom to washed his face, he blinked into the darkness, with a sound of rain pouring heavily outside. Which after a long minutes of trying to processed his surroundings, he just realized that he woke up at his room. His throat felt way too dry and he stood up and walked to kitchen’s way, which also made him confused because.... wasn’t it past midnight already? Why the TV was still on, and the lights were all still all bright, since they usually only let the lights on the kitchen aisle to be the only one that still on when everybody already asleep.

“Huh? You’re already up?” Mew turned back when he heard Gulf’s footsteps coming nearer.

Gulf could only blinked confusedly because — he’s still up?

“Uh, I do? I’m kinda thirsty, so...” Gulf awkwardly made a beeline to the kitchen aisle.

“Are you actually okay?” Mew asked with a concern laced upon his voice, which made Gulf even more confuse, because since when he did care about other people other than him?

“Am I supposed to be not?” Gulf asked in confusion after he gulped the entire glass of water.

“Are you having minor amnesia or something?” Mew asked with a frown laced upon his forehead. “You were coming home all drenched from the rain earlier and suddenly passed out the moment you went inside.”

Uh— Suddenly everything went into his head — Gulf’s chasing to catch Mild the culprit of all of his misery — Mild and Boat’s confession — the fact that there are possibilities that he couldn’t bought out the house from Mew in the future — the fact that he just couldn’t help but blaming himself because he didn’t notice Mild and Boat’s family struggle with the bankruptcy and all of the debt collectors been pestering them—

“Do you want to talk about it?” Mew tried again. Gulf knew, he might be not the kindest one and never really used to call people with soft voice, but Gulf knew that he tried. He’d probably noticing that Gulf was currently facing a struggle or something because it must be shown on his face as for now.

“Uh, I—,” Gulf gulped awkwardly. “I don’t want to cause anymore problem to you....”

“Well, you already became my burden in someway or another,” Mew shrugged. “You do realized that you couldn’t move your own body when you passed out earlier, right? Do you think that you walk on your own to your room?”

Gulf blinked again. And again. And he looked down on his own body where he already wearing a fuzzy and comfy pyjamas that he didn’t even remember that he actually own. Also... his hair and body didn’t feel sticky nor stinky from all of the running and the rain — well, _that means —_

“Why are your face turned red so suddenly? Are you catching fever?” Mew walked to his way and pressed his cold hand on Gulf’s forehead.

_No, no, no, no, no —_

“Well, you’re only a bit warm, but we don’t know later, here’s the medicine, don’t forget to take it before you went back to sleep,” He placed the medicine from the dining table to Gulf’s hand. He just nodded awkwardly before he refill his water and made a quick beeline back to his room.

He didn’t realized how Mew looked at him weirdly from downstairs, “Aow, weird kid, no ‘thank you’ whatsoever...”

“Where is Gulf?” Tong asked him the moment Mew went into the room. Mew felt annoyed because it started to be a routine. How he always asking for the younger one the first thing in the morning whenever he stepped into the office.

“Tong— at this point I think you have his number. Just call him away if you want to ask for him,” Mew rolled his eyes heavily.

“But, I expect that you would brought him with you...” Tong pouted his mouth, it creeped Mew out.

"I'm not his babysitter, why would I?" He side eyeing Tong, definitely judging him.

"But you're his lawfully-wedded husband!" He huffed childishly.

".....That you asked to involved with some marriage contract...," Mew sighed tiredly. "But seriously, though, I don't know where he is, he already been gone since yesterday."

"Aow, where are he going?" Tong showed his disappointed face.

"I don't know, he only told me that he will comeback after 3 days through post-its in the fridge," Mew shrugged his shoulder lightly.

"Post-its....," Tong blinked his eyes confusedly and suddenly turned to Mew with heavy judgement, "Khun Suppasit, I thought you already improve your communication skills, the hell — why are you guys talking through post-its???? When will I get my happily ever after ending, then????"

At this point Mew just looking at the agency's director with that stinky eyes and turned to exited his room to call his manager, "Bosser, just give me my schedule today, I have no point staying around here right now!!!"

Gulf stretching his neck tiredly as he took the _songthaew_ , a local transportation in the form of yellow truck to Ban Rak Thai. It wasn't the easiest to travel to the last settlement before the Thai-Myanmar border. Nestled in the mountains, Gulf watching the lake next to the village and local homes are built from clay and rice straw with decorative Chinese-style features from the yellow truck. As much as it amazed him since it was practically his first time to went to this countryside, as he leaned his back to his seat, he watched Mild and Boat across of him, who's been nervous since the time they were taking the bus from Bangkok, it was probably been 15 hours since then. And now, they only need to spent 50 minutes more to visit Mild and Boat's hometown since the yellow truck only picked up visitors at 8am and 11:15am in front of the Mae Hong Son Food Market, near Wat Huan Wiang, on Phanich Wattana everyday.

They weren't here to take a vacation. From Gulf's part, he mostly wanted to see if his friends been telling him the truth, since he'd practically tired because they've been lying to him over and over again to the point where it was hard to trust them even if they were once his best friends. Though by the time he saw aunty and uncle's face.... he knew that he would ended up breaking his facade. It was hard, since they were the one that been taking care of him since the time he lost his parents and his blood-related family wouldn't care much except for the part that they only want to take his family's inheritance. As much as he hated his friends, he was glad because their parents didn't know how much of an asshole Mild and Boat were. They've been telling Gulf how much they were grateful that Mild and Boat were winning some lottery to pay all of the debts to the debt collector and now they could live peacefully at the faraway village, choosing to following Mild and Boat's grandparents' job to taking care of their tea plantation. As much as Gulf hated his friends, his parents didn't need to know how much of an asshole his friends was. If they knew, they would definitely taking their friends' life, if not for him. 

They couldn't stay for long, though, since it practically took all day to went to the village and another day to went back to Bangkok, therefore, the next morning they went back to Bangkok by taking the earliest _songthaew._ Of course, with a lot of good wishes, kisses and hugs, and _"hope to see you guys soon on new year"_ from his friends' parents and grandparents.

"Don't you feel guilty?" Gulf eyeing his friends coldly. "For lying to me, and lying to your parents as well?"

They could only looked down on to their lap guiltily. "It wasn't like we had much choices, Gulf...," He could hear how Mild's voice were cracking.

He knew that he had so much to tell to these stupid people. Like, if Gulf were in their shoes, he would never thought about scamming them to get their money. Not in million years. Nevertheless, it already feels like he's been repeating himself. And he hated how the talk wouldn't go nowhere. Therefore, as he leaned back and fold his arms, he finally voicing out his thoughts, "Pay back to me in settlements at minimum 30,000 baht per month." When he looked up to stare at Gulf, then he continued, "If you guys want to bargain, I think it was pretty considerable amount since it's from the two of you. I don't care, work as much as you can to pay back, as long as you guys didn't put any harm to people." 

"So, you would forgive us?" Boat looked up with hopeful stare.

"Only if you guys pay me back my money," Gulf rolled his eyes tiredly. "If you guys could pay more than that, then, it would be better for both sides, as I could bought back the house as soon as possible."

Gulf didn't notice how Mild was looking at him a bit weirdly, but he only nodded understandingly, "We will, we will, pay back to you, Gulf. Thank you much for your forgiveness."

Gulf let out another sigh when he checked his phone, a notification from his manager from the small agency that he would need to join another audition tomorrow.

**From: P'Bester**

_Don't forget._  
_4pm.  
_ _At Centara Grand Meeting Hall._

Since the entire week been tiring him out, both mentally and physically, Gulf didn't put much thoughts towards today's audition as he only auditioning for a small role. He didn't put his best attire nor his best look, only his barely made up face because P'Best forced him to put some light powder, and some casual plaid shirt over white t-shirt and black jeans. He felt way too underdressed when he arrived at the venue, though, especially when he noticed that this audition were made for big channel in Thailand, and he could see familiar faces and big names in the waiting room. Nevertheless, since he haven't got roles ever since he lost the house, he didn't expect much from today. It would be better just to put a low expectation rather than ended up being disappointed when he got rejected later — _because, how could you expect much when you had Ryu Vachirawich and Mean Phiravich as your competitor?!_

When he entered the room, he was surprised because he saw a very familiar face, which immediately smirked when he noticed Gulf's appearance. Gulf did anything that were told by the judges, like reenacting some part from the scripts, and when he thought that it was over and he was ready to went back to home, he startled when he got called so suddenly.

"Nong Gulf, wait," He could hear Tong smirked even before he turned to see his face.

"Let's try to do this part," He leaned back to his seat with an amused smile. "I want to see how you brought up this second lead character, because physically, you checked every boxes in the list from the character."

"Uh, I—," Gulf gulped nervously.

"Don't you think so, guys?" He turned to fellow judges who nodded with approval to his way. "Let's see if he could portray this character really well."

The room felt a few degrees colder as Gulf watching P'Tong rest his chin upon his laced finger with his creepy smile.


	9. Through it all.

“Seriously????? You finally got a big role????” Mild's gasped exaggeratedly. 

“Ssshhhhhhh,” Gulf sush his friends immediately. “It’s not decided yet, I still need to attend the next call for the audition. Don’t fuss around it, there’s no guarantee that I will get the role.”

“But still!!! There’s a chance that you will act alongside of big names!!!!” Mild slapped the table excitedly.

“Ai'Mild, could you please shut up?” Gulf grumbled because he hated how his friends always making everything sounds like a big thing when it haven't decided yet. He didn't quite sure if he missed his friends' presence now. 

"But, it's not a bad thing to expect good things, Gulf... I mean like, it's been a while since you've been waiting for such opportunities," Boat left out a small smile of encouragement. 

Well, not that what Boat was saying was wrong, it was just that... for Gulf himself, he didn't like to ended up feeling disappointed afterwards. Therefore, he just shrugged to his friends as if it was nothing, "Celebrate it once I got the role and _actually_ nailed it. Even if I got it, I'm not even sure if I could put my best and not ended up being such an embarrassment...."

"Don't be ridiculous, we know you'll do well in anything that you do."

"Don't exaggerate things, shut your mouth already," Gulf rolled his eyes at his friends at the same time that he heard the sound of door being closed, which immediately made them silenced and looked a bit nervous regarding their surroundings. Gulf never expected the famous actor would be back home _this_ early. Well, he just glad enough that he already informed the other guy that his friends would be coming to the house a bit to send him some stuff. Or else, he could already imagine how Mew would be mad because he didn't follow the house rules, or the contract rules, or whatever it was....

As Mew stepped into the house and all of them awkwardly staring at him with somewhat guarded attitude, Mew just eyeing them uninterestedly and nodded nonchalantly when Gulf informed that it was his friends that he texted about earlier. They somehow felt relieved and released the breath that they unconsciously held earlier when Mew went upstairs and stepped into his own room.

"Is he always coming home this early?" Mild whispering to Gulf curiously.

"Not that often...," Gulf replied briefly, also in whisper.

"But, anyway, Gulf, I've been wondering," Boat asked him, also in whispering mode. "Why the sudden marriage?"

"I know right???? I've also been wanting to asking you the same question!!!" Mild suddenly escalated his voice into a shout-whisper. "How could you suddenly marry _THE_ Mew Suppasit?????"

Gulf could only rolled his eyes at his friends' antics. Of course they would turned into their nosey self; back into their habit that couldn't stop peeking into his lives once they resolved their problems. "Nope," Gulf popped the 'p' uninterestedly. "None of you guys' business. Now, go back home already, I already received your guys' first instalment, you have no other business here afterwards."

"Aow, so cruel to your friends," Mild pouted his mouth disappointedly. 

"I'm kind enough to let you guys still live your life peacefully," Gulf kicked Mild's feet annoyedly, which made his friends eyeing him bitterly.

Upon their ministration, they didn't realized how suddenly a tall figure took a seat at the remaining seat — clearly judging them upon his eyes as he tilted his face with seemingly uninterested facade. Boat could only sush both of their friends immediately since he was the only one that realizing the actor's appearance. Mild and Gulf immediately coughed awkwardly once they realizing the current situation that they were into. 

"Uh — P'Mew sorry, I didn't realized that you're already here, uh... they will be going home shortly...," He smiled awkwardly at Mew's way.

"Oh? Are you guys in hurry?" Mew asked them with a very apparent fake smile that only got Mild and Boat laughed awkwardly at him. "No need to be hurry, you guys are Gulf's friends aren't you? Why you didn't introduce us, Gulf? I didn't now that you have so many friends, I only remembered the one that betray you...."

"Uh....," Gulf let out another awkward cough. "How should I put it — actually, they're the same people....?"

"Huh? _Them?"_ Mew eyeing him in disbelief. "That sold _your_ house to _me?"_

"Uh _—_ we've reached into mutual agreement afterwards," Gulf bite his lips guiltily and trying to ignore Mew's dead stares at his friends. "They're here to give me their first instalment of the payment."

"Huh," Mew keep staring at Gulf's friends with a look that probably kill someone. 

"Uhhhhhhhh, Gulf, I think it's already the time for us to coming back home," Mild stood up abruptly and pulling Boat's clothes alongside with him. "Thank you so much for the tea and coffee, see you later!!!" 

And just like that, his friends were gone within less than 5 minutes from the house, leaving only Mew and Gulf who staring into the blank space at the door's way. 

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Mew asked him with a rather sharp voice.

"I.... don't think that I want to burden you with my problems....," Gulf avoided Mew's stare.

"I think as your lawfully wedded husband, you owe me some explanations," Mew keep staring at him with a sharp eyes.

"I don't think so?" Gulf looked up and heave a heavy sigh. "We're just in it because of the contracts. I never _owe_ you everything. I've never asked any of your personal problems, and you shouldn't ask me, either. It's written in the contracts, isn't it? That we shouldn't involve with each other's personal lives. I'm just following the rules," Gulf stood up from his seat, keep ignoring Mew's stare that asking for some explanations, and went inside his room.

Two weeks later, Gulf kept blinking into his phone in disbelief.

Huh.

_Huh??????_

"P'Best, is this true?" Gulf immediately called his manager afterwards. 

"Apparently it is, Nong, congratulationssss!!!!" Gulf could hear how P'Best's voice felt a bit overwhelmed and surprised too. "We'll be waiting for you in an hour, okay? You will be finishing your shift at the coffee shop shortly, right?"

"Uh, yeah, P'Best....," Gulf gulped nervously. "Uh, see you later."

As he cleaned up the espresso machine and took out his apron to put it into his locker, Gulf kept re-checking his e-mail in disbelief. The announcement that he _actually_ got the role as the second lead for the upcoming lakorn for Channel 3. The thing was _—_ with his past at being scammed by his own friends, he just simply couldn't believe his eyes. What if it was another scam nor spam email? He didn't like to get his hopes high if it would lead him into disappointment afterwards, especially when it involved with his long time dream to becoming an actor. And even if it's true, he felt like walking through a thin glass that would be shattered easily time to time. It was sort of like a break it or make it moment. Because he didn't knew what the future would held for him. Heck, he didn't even knew that he would ended up being married to someone for a year because his friends scammed him.

Life was like a twisted fate that he never signed up to begin with.

As he listen closely to his managers and let them deal with the production house that would be handling the project about the fees and contracts — the moment that he actually met with all of the cast for the first time — he felt like he was in the limbo. Was it real that he would be acting with big names like Sunny Suwanmethanont, Min Pechaya, and Tor Thanapob??? He used to watching them through the screen of his phone or through the television, it was a bit odd to converse with them in real life. As Gulf keep eyeing them nervously from his seat while waiting for the meeting to start, he heard an amused chuckled, "You're nervous, aren't you?"

Gulf turned his head in surprise and seeing a smiley girl in front of him who kept watching him in amusement, "Hi, I'm Proy."

"Uh, hi, P'Proy, I'm —"

"Gulf Kanawut, right? Who didn't know you, really, being the spouse of _the_ Mew Suppasit," The girl chuckled again. "I've always loved his work, though I haven't had a chance to act with the same project with him."

"Ah..., thank you, I will be telling him later,"

"An honour, really, to work with you in this project," She offered his hand to be shaken with Gulf. "But I've never seeing you before? Are you interested in acting just recently?"

"Uh... this is my first major role, actually, I used to only act as cameos here and there..."

"Aow, too bad," She pouted. "You're _so_ handsome. I'm sure that the people that rejected to cast you missing out a lot."

Gulf just nodded awkwardly because he didn't know what to reply.

"Ah, P'Tor, P'Tor, here's N'Gulf, the one that would be acting as my boyfriend," Proy calling for the actor that used to be Gulf's idol during his Hormones day.

"Hello, nice to meet you, hopefully we could help each other at this project," The actor offered his hand to be shaken with Gulf.

"Aow, P'Tor, how do you feel, acting as my older brother?" The girl smiling cheekily to the actor's way.

"Quite interesting, actually, since it's been a while since I'm taking a role at romantic comedy....," He chuckled. "But it will be interesting, really, especially when it revolve around family relationship more than the romance itself. Well, we've been known P'Meen's works before, so we really shouldn't doubt him when it comes to his idea."

Gulf nodded. The scriptwriter of this lakorn were famous of his critically acclaimed works that focusing on the feelings and emotions from the family relationship more than the romance itself, some said that the particular lakorn that they will be going to act were like the continuation or long version of his previous movie that had Sunny and Yaya as the actors, but even if the storyline going to be similar, for Gulf himself, it really such an honour to be involved with this project.

"Well, let's be hopeful that everything would went well," Proy tapped Gulf's shoulder. "Let's go, the meeting will be started shortly."

Everything, _everything_ went a bit bad upon Mew's works lately. His latest Chinese drama apparently didn't received quite a good response from critiques and public, as it was 'too boring and too mediocre', and now his newly released drama also didn't do well in terms of ratings, especially because of the actress that acted alongside of him were involved in some sex tapes scandal, which of course, made people questions her pure image as the girl-next-door and decided to dropped the drama. Tong and Bosser asked him what he wanted to do next, should he want to pursue his other interest, or just kept searching for other potential movies or drama, but Mew still didn't quite sure what to do.

He actually considering to pursue singing more seriously, since he had quite a good response back then. His fans loved every time he singed for his showcases or fanmeeting, and since he could play a few instruments like piano and guitar, people love him even more for it. Well, should he? He always love to sing, but he never really sure if he could pursue it seriously. Well, sure, his fans love to hear him sing, but will the public also accept him as a singer? He didn't quite sure about that. 

"P'Mew? P'Mew? Are you okay, Phi?" Gulf asked him worriedly.

Mew snapped from his reverie immediately. _Oh, right_ — he was in the middle of some awarding event. An event that was surely not made for him this year. Two of his latest work was flopped, and he only got nominated for popularity award that he was sure that he will be lost with some newcomer actors because perhaps, _perhaps_ — he already a has-been. He knew that it was going to be like this in the entertainment industry. New face, new charms, and if the older celebrities couldn't keep up with critically acclaimed works, well then — perhaps so long, good bye to the fame and offers from sponsors. However, from Mew's part, it hurted that those things happened because of the misfortune of his co-stars's scandals, the thing that he couldn't really handle.

He could only smile bitterly when the media continuously asking him regarding the scandals and about the low rating of his latest works, even at the awarding events. When they finally asked to move inside as the event would be starting soon, he was stunned a bit when he watching Gulf greeted by the actor that nominated the most tonight, which of course made him most likely the winner of the Best Actor Awards, since he already won a couple of awards ever since several years ago. As he eyeing the sharp face of the skinny pale guy that currently having a short conversation with _his_ husband — that he never know that he actually knowing a couple of people in the industry, he unconsciously asking Gulf with a cold voice, "I never know that you actually know him?"

"Uh... we will be working together in the future, Phi," Gulf offered him an unsure smile before he walked to their table's way.

Things were never in Mew's side lately, indeed.


	10. In retrospect.

“So, you will be seriously considering it?” For the first time since forever, Tong looking at him in a 100% serious mode, no cheeky remarks whatsoever.

“Yeah,” Mew nodded, albeit looked a bit unsure, but at the present time, he thought that it would be the best decision that he could take.

“....And, as you say, you would prefer to do it on our own, instead of pursuing music in our agency?” Tong looked at him with solemn stare.

“Well, I need the freedom,” Mew sighed. “I know that most of the time, you let me to make my own decision. Nevertheless, perhaps, I’m just curious if I could do it on my own. Without setting anybody’s expectation.”

“It won’t be easy, Mew,” Tong rapped his fingers on top of the table.

“I know,” Mew raised his eyebrows and let out a small smile.

“At least you won’t be alone here,” Tong tilted his head with disappointed stare. “I know that you have connections here and there, but it would be different when you’re doing it on your own.”

“Well, maybe I just need to move from my comfort zone,” He chuckled.

“Well, if you say so,” Tong leaned back and huffed his bangs. “You will always be welcomed here, whenever you want to. You will be taking Bosser with you, right?”

“I won’t force him,” Mew shrugged. “If he wanted to be here, then...”

“Please, I insist. Take him with you,” Tong raised his eyebrows with apparent tiredness upon his eyes. "As much you appeared to be an ice cold prince who didn't need anyone's help, you're anything but that. I couldn't trust you on your own."

As much as Mew wanted to retorted back, he knew that what Tong were saying was practically true, so he just shrugged lightly and quitted the agency silently, though Tong kept saying that he would still welcome Mew with opened hands if he wanted to be back.

The thing was.... he always wanted to prove to everyone that been put him down that their assumptions about him were pretty much wrong. Back in his childhood days, his teacher said that he'd probably couldn't enter engineering studies nor medical studies for his bachelor degree, he proofed them wrong. His own father said that he won't make it as an actor — he showed him otherwise. And now where everyone saying that he basically already a has-been with his so-so performances in drama and acting, he practically wanted to show them who was wrong here. He knew that Tong were supportive for anything that he decided to take — however, with how he'd been telling him that he'd waited for him no matter what, it strangely felt like he doubted him with this career of choice, like Tong was somehow wishing his current career path to went wrong. 

Therefore, he wanted to prove him wrong. He could make it. He _had_ to make it.

He called his old acquaintances that used to help him in the past to record a few songs for the soundtrack of his movies, like Nice, Zom, and P'Wan, and they welcomed him with open hands. Even P'Wan told him that he could use one of his recording room in the mean time. He dedicated all of his times for songwriting and practicing his singing and musical instruments more seriously, to the point where he'd practically camping out in the recording room almost all the time, even Bosser had to reminded him to eat from time to time. He sometimes prefer to stay at the rented condo near the recording room because he didn't want to spend time to go back to the house. First, it was because of Bangkok's even worse traffic jam, and second, he somewhat felt bitter whenever he saw Gulf.

He knew that in entertainment industry, timing was everything. As much as he wanted to prove that media's assumptions were wrong — with the way that they were saying that his spotlight were shifted to someone else — wasn't it more ironic, that now the said spotlight were shifted to the guy that been living with him? As much as he pitying him all these times with his unfortunate life, the way that he'd been through everything anyone could only imagine, it left a bad taste in his mouth every time he had to see through the media, that the lakorn that Gulf acted at, were very well received in the public, and now everyone started to knew Gulf more as a 'Newcomers that deserved more attention with his hidden great acting skills' instead of just a 'Mew Suppasit's spouse'. He knew that he'd supposed to be happy for the boy, but he couldn't help but being bitter because he'd practically stealing his spotlight. 

Especially, when apparently at the recent public events that he needed to attend, media had to ask him what was he thinking about the public's receptions regarding his spouse — what was he thinking about his current hit lakorn, what about Gulf's fans that wanted to see him to acted alongside with Tor Thanapob in the next movie because their chemistry were pretty good at the lakorn, what about his thoughts about Gulf's future in acting after this.... It started to annoyed him, the sounds of _'Gulf this, Gulf that'_. It sounded like, now, he _was_ the one that hitchhiking Gulf's fame. Therefore, he only gave them a bitter smile as he avoided all of the media afterwards.

And, eventually, he started to avoided his house as well. 

He released a couple of songs afterwards, testing out some of the concepts that he'd been wanted to try, given with his interest with various kinds of music since young, but, no matter how his fans praising for him, he still didn't felt enough. To the point where he forced himself to work even harder _— way more — even more harder_ — continue to camping out in the recording room as if his life only revolved around MIDI controllers and instruments.

Until at some point Zom asked him with worry, "Mew, what are you searching for, actually?"

Mew could only looked up to her confusedly, and she continue, "You haven't been home in a while. Haven't been checking out your phone, either — _heck,_ even Bosser had to called me, asking for you."

Mew just looked at her uninterestedly, "You know that you don't have to answered his calls. It's not your duty."

"Mew," Zom looking at him tiredly, as if she wanted to give up with him already. "Bosser called your endlessly since last night because your father got a heart attack."

Gulf looked at both of his hands emptily. He hated _those_ feelings, those helpless feelings that couldn't be shaken — those helpless feelings where you knew that you couldn't have the control of this situation, because everything were uncontrollable. You didn't know what would happened next, if there will ever be a next time, or if it would be....

"Where is my mom?"

Gulf looked up and blinked his eyes numerous times. He haven't hear that voice in a while. It didn't feel like they ever share the same house at this point, because he'd practically living on his own for a while now. "Uh — inside, Phi," He stare at him hesitantly.

It definitely didn't felt hurt at how his supposed to be lawfully wedded husband turned his back easily at him and went inside the intensive care unit room, where all of his family were inside. Ahma asked him to went inside, too, but he just couldn't stay there for long. It scared him out — the feelings of helplessness. A few moments later, Ahma and Khun Mae went out of the ER room to yell out on top of their lungs at their only son and grandson — _What was he thinking?! Did he really have to maintain his pride and dignity because of his fight with his father, even at this situation?! How dare he ignored their calls?! —_ though at some point Ahma were ended up breaking her facade and crying at his grandson's chest, in the endless thoughts of 'what if's.

Gulf decided to kept continue playing with his hands on his laps. While he understand the situation that they were currently went through, at the same time he felt like he didn't really belonged here. He wouldn't be here if not for the marriage contracts. He oddly felt like he was an unwanted disturbance at this family drama that unfolded upon his eyes. He didn't know what to do. Therefore he didn't expect it when a few hours later, nearing the midnight time, where they were waiting for the surgery to be finished, someone would actually asked him, "What does it feels?"

He nervously looked up at those brown orbs that took a seat beside him, "What do you mean?"

"You know...," Mew moved his hands vaguely in the air. "When you lost them." 

"I—," Gulf gulped down a bit. "At first, it's only felt unreal. I questioned myself a lot — _is it really happening? Is it true? Why... why it have to be now?"_

He hated that Mew had to looked at him with pity. Gulf hated to be pitied around. But, well, he knew that the older one needed to hear it from him so that he wouldn't repeat his own mistakes.

"However, at some point, I... realized that both life and death were something that you couldn't control. It will be happening, eventually. You wouldn't know specifically when it would be happening — but _it_ will. My parents might not be passed away back then when I was still a child, however, we knew that us human wouldn't stay forever. At some point, they would be gone, still. Maybe when I am older. Maybe when I am on my 50s — I don't know. But you know, there _is_ a limit to someone's life. And we couldn't change that fact." Gulf heaved a heavy breath and locked his eyes with Mew. "However, Phi... I know that you would be left with a lot of regret if you didn't resolve your problems with your father if it _does_ happened. Heck, you would still felt a lot of regret and remorse even if you didn't have any big problems with him.... At least I did.... So...," Gulf licked his dried lips hesitantly. "Just... if he stay... please, just settled your problems with him...."

Mew looked at him with calculating look. When Gulf thought that he would be snapping at him with annoying remarks like, _"Don't you dare controlling my life. Shut up already."_ Mew instead leaned back and closed his eyes. And Gulf knew, as much as he was trying to keep his calm, even the coldest form of human would be in a mess inside given with this situation.

By the time Gulf opened his eyes in the morning, still sitting outside the ER room, he followed Khun Mae when she told him that the surgery went smoothly and Khun Phor already moved to another room and he could discharge within 2 days. When he wanted to went inside the room, he was startled because he was passing by Mew that wanted to went outside. They were staring at each other briefly before Mew turned to Khun Mae to _wai_ her goodbye. After he went outside, and Gulf could feel how the room's air were significantly better, with Mew's father's eyes looked at the back of his son that already went outside with peaceful stare, though still with his cold facade, he knew that there was some progress between them.

Gulf was in the middle of Northern Thai promotions with fellow cast of his lakorn when he saw P'Tong again. Since didn't involve much with the production as he mainly serve as one of the biggest sponsor of the production and held the status as one of the producer, Gulf rarely met him, even if he knew that he was the one that mainly choosing him for the role that he finally took. And just like every time he met him, of course he would asking him the same old question of, _"Do you really don't want to consider to join our agency, Gulf?"_

And everytime, Gulf would just laughed awkwardly and shook his head as a reply. 

However, usually Tong would dropped the question afterwards, therefore, he was surprised when he continue to ask him, "May I know why you still insisted to reject my offer, Nong?"

Gulf could only blinked his eyes confusedly, "I, uh—"

"Maybe you used to think that my offer was some kind of jokes...," Tong folded his arms and leaned back at the wall, watching at the other talent who started to removing their makeup before they packed up to another schedule. "However, I'm like, _serious_ , serious, here. I'm giving you a serious unconditional offer. I knew that you had the talent from the start, and my eyes were proven right, isn't it?" He smirked with triumphant when he saw Gulf blushed a bit. "Almost everyone in the country actually know your name by now, and every channel started to giving you offer for your next job. Really, I know your potential since the first time I laid my eyes on you, Nong. My company would give you a lot of opportunity for the future. I didn't need to explain my company profile and our portfolio of the successful actors and production under us, isn't it?"

"Phi...," Gulf sighed and dropped his shoulder tiredly. "I.... really don't know...."

"It's Mew, isn't it?" Tong looked at him with an understanding smile. "Why don't you just ask him?"

It really had been a while since Mew stepping inside this house. However, since he was running out of clean clothes, and he knew he couldn't lengthen his stay even more because Nice and P'Wan started to gave him annoying remarks of, _"Don't you have any other clothes? We've been seeing you wearing the same one a few times already within a month."_

He just rolled his eyes and went back the house to take clean clothes that he barely wear just to simply shut their mouth off. What he didn't expect, was that, when he was going to went into the stairs up to his room, he would met with Gulf. Well, given with his new career, by now Mew was no longer keeping up with his schedule. He just thought that he wouldn't bumped into him. 

"Uh, you're home," Mew raised his eyebrows uninterestedly.

"Hmm," Gulf hummed and nodded briefly, "It's been a while, P'Mew."

"I didn't know that you would be home at this hour."

"I... quit the tutoring job," Gulf licked his cracked lips hesitantly. "I need to went to work in a few hours, though."

"Oh, okay...," Mew shrugged. "Good luck."

Mew then when inside his closet to take new clothes after he dropped the dirty ones in the laundry room, and when he wanted to drink a glass of water afterwards, he was confused when suddenly he heard a familiar tune, a song that he released sometime ago, when he was still the 'it' actor, probably the first ones that he wrote on his own few years ago. He turned his back when he realized that it was Gulf who hummed it unconsciously as he working on something on his laptop.

"You actually know this song?" Mew asked him after he put his glass in the dishwasher.

"Uh? What?" Gulf blinked his eyes at him confusedly. "Uh, I actually forgot what the title is... but it was a famous song back in the day.... sometimes the song stuck in my mind....so...."

"Oh, okay," Mew nodded briefly. "Well... I'm going back to the studio."

"Uh, wait, P'Mew...." 

Mew turned his head again to him in question, "What's wrong?"

"I, uh....," Gulf looked up at him hesitantly. "I... what do you think if I accept P'Tong's offer to join your agency?"

Mew raised his eyebrows in surprise. He certainly didn't expect this, though he knew that it would be coming sooner or later, knowing Tong and his will to make _everything_ that he wanted to be happened, "Well, it's your own choice. I don't want to be involved with this, especially when I basically already no longer working for him."

"So.... it's okay if I'm accepting his offer?" He eyeing Mew carefully.

"It's for your own future career. I don't want to be blamed if something would went wrong," Mew shrugged. "Just think it over again. Don't put me into your consideration. Perhaps, talk with your current manager. He would have a lot to say rather than asking me."

"Well, I just...," Gulf gulped down nervously. "I don't want you to hate me or put a blame on me if I'm taking it."

"Why should I? It's your own future." He taking his duffel bag and stepping to the door as the time running out, he needed to be in the studio in a half hour. "Well, I will be going to the studio, bye."

Gulf could only looked at the closed door with so much thoughts upon his head. 

Nevertheless, sometimes — just _sometimes_ , Mew forgot how Tong would like to intervene with his life so much, like, _so, so, so_ much, that more often than not, it annoyed him.

One day, Bosser went inside the recording studio to talk to him that Tong offered him a job, to write a song for his new talent, and to help him practice his singing as he needed it desperately given with the out-of tune voice that Tong's new talent had. Bosser said it was for his birthday fan meeting show. At first, Mew just shrugged and wanted to reject it right away, however, being a nice manager™ that he was, Bosser rolled his eyes at him, "P'Mew, for god's sake, until when you want to keep rejecting work offers from Tong? You know that you eventually needed it. And for _this_ particular offer, Tong is willingly to pay _a lot_. Like, a hefty amount of money."

Mew chuckled tiredly, because if he was _that_ desperate of money, he could just do anything but that, "No, I don't think so—"

"P'Mew, seriously. Just _this_ once," Bosser sighed. "And also, isn't it one of your dreams? To teach new talent in the industry?"

"Well...." Mew tapped his pens on top of his moleskin that he usually used for songwriting and taking notes.

"I will bring the legal contract tomorrow morning, just sign it already," Bosser insisted.

And it was only by the time he signed it the next day — the moment he decided to re-read the contract for the second time — _just_ then, he realized it.

"Boss," Mew pinched the bridge of his nose, in hope that the moment he blinked his eyes for the numerous time, the name of the contract would be changed. "Who is this new talent of Tong that I'm going to teach?"

"Couldn't you read the contract properly?" Bosser looked at him confusedly. "It's Gulf. _The_ Gulf Kanawut that been living with you all these time."

_Damn,_ he really should read and sign the contract properly after the caffeine that he drank first thing in the morning actually kicked in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the (seemingly like) half-hearted updates, because my work and deadlines have been crazy in the past week (and in the following week as well 😭😭) well, i decided to moved up a lot of the things in this chapter since i couldn't help but tired by seeing their _very_ slow built relationship, so, hopefully we actually *could* see some progress from now on 👀👌
> 
> hope you'll enjoy it! ❤️😘


	11. Of recording studios and childhood memories.

“Mew, he’s here,” Nice called him. He was definitely trying hard to held his snort when he saw the actor groaned. "Why the stress, though? He's your husband. Won't it be easier, to teach him?"

Mew just spare him a glanced uninterestedly and rolled his eyes as he leaned back at his rolling chair. 

"Whatever, I don't want to intrude to you guys' household problems, okay?" He snorted as he took his backpack and move forward to the door. "I will be gone for my next schedule, I will let you stay alone with him, good bye!"

Mew could only stare at the closed door begrudgingly. He wished he could rewind the time so that he could reject the project altogether. Or perhaps, fast forward the time sounds like a nice idea, too.... Nevertheless he know that he couldn't. He wasn't a god. He just a hopeless human being that made an enormous mistake. _'Well, this wasn't the first mistake that you ever made, Suppasit Jongcheveevat, just be done with it,'_ He chanted that upon his head, the same time when the person that he very much like to avoid enter the room. They both look at each other awkwardly for a long minute until Mew asked him to take any seats that was provided at the studio. 

"Where is Boss?"

"I—," Gulf gulped down nervously. "He said that he need to take care the other actor in the company for his next schedule, so..."

Mew just hummed lowly and raised his eyebrows as he heaved a sigh. He decided to take the vocal training chords book that he used to use a lot in the past, and gave it to Gulf as he moved to the keyboard station. He decided to take everything in professional terms between them, just focusing on practicing, though it definitely ended up hurting his head, the fact that Gulf — _true to Tong and Bosser's words_ — was tone deaf. And it pained his head even more, when he pretty much didn't understand what the hell what he was doing. As much as he wished that he could let it passed by so that the practice could be done even faster, his perfectionist self screaming. He _couldn't_ — and he _wouldn't_ let people know that Gulf's performance later were taught by him. Mew was so frustrated with the current situation, he ended up slamming the keyboards, which of course surprised the younger one. 

"I— uh, sorry, Phi," Gulf bite his lips unsurely. "I— I could repeat from the earlier part."

 _No,_ he desperately wanted to scream — Mew wouldn't have it again. He had enough of hearing all kind of voice that hitting the wrong notes for today. "Tell me, Nong, do you even realized where do yo do wrong?" He ended up sound a bit harsh to the younger one, though he was a bit pitiful looking at Gulf's lowered down stare, they both knew that it couldn't stay for so long, and Gulf needed to picked up the pace to performed his best effort by next month. 

"I'm sorry... I know that I'm bad at singing, you'd probably already hear it by yourself earlier....," He sighed with his dropped down shoulder. "I already told P'Tong that I couldn't do it, but he insisted. I'm sorry, Phi. I—I will tell P'Tong that he should dropped the idea of me singing at the stage." 

"You know how Tong is, he wouldn't backed down from his idea," Mew sighed tiredly. "You know what, you might think that I'm cruel to you, but here's the thing," Mew locked his eyes with Gulf that previously avoided his stare. "A lot of talented people — like, _a lot_ — been lining up to be at your place right now, Nong. You might understand it, too since you were practically like them not too long ago," Mew sounded like he was a parent that were trying hard to giving some advice to their children, but whatever. "They might have greater talent than you. They might look way more handsome than you, they might could sing better, they might acting better, they might have a whole lot of other talent than yours, but they just haven't got their chance yet, to hit it big in this industry." When Gulf keeping his silent, he decided to continue, "Don't you ever felt guilty that you put your half-ass effort here, and performed such a bad performance, tarnishing my reputation, even, while those people _could_ do better if _only_ they could have the chance?" Mew looked at him coldly, "Meanwhile, _you_ had a chance that they didn't have yet."

"I—," Mew could feel the younger one was close to his tears. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry wouldn't make your skill better," Mew chuckled darkly. "Prove them that you deserved the spotlight that you were currently in."

"Huh? He was harsh at you?" Mild looked at him with surprise in the middle of munching his lunch. It was one of his rare days of having the luxury of having lunch with his friends, even the past Gulf couldn't do that often.

Gulf just nodded silently as he taking another bite of his crispy pork. 

"Well.... I know that you're terrible at singing," Mild pondered a bit. "But, is it really necessary? You know, since you're his husband?"

"Of course he wouldn't be soft with me, it wasn't like we're in it because of love," Gulf shrugged lightly.

"Huh?" Mild blinked repeatedly, trying to process everything that he heard, as if he was hearing something wrong.

"What?" Gulf asked him, frowning through his bangs annoyedly.

 _"Not_ because of love?" Mild's eyes bulging so wide, it was nearly popped out from the socket.

 _"Fuck—,"_ Gulf gasped as he realized his massive stupidity and coughed from his food, he searched for the nearest water bottle. 

_"What the hell, Gulf?!"_ Mild looked at him with disbelief. "How could you hide something like this from me and Boat?"

"Fuck, could you just shut up?!??!?!" Gulf shrieked. "We're in the middle of shopping mall's food court right now."

"So... are you in the middle of some weird arranged marriage or marriage contracts right now?" Mild snorted. "Wow, you're literally living a movie plot right now."

Gulf decided slapped his friend's head with the bottle water annoyedly, "Yeah, thanks to you, who sold my house without my knowing." When he saw Mild's cheeky expression turned guilty, he leaned back at his chair tiredly. "It's just — whatever, actually. We would end it after a year. And now... it's already been what? 4 months? 5 months? The time passed by so fast, I would probably won't realized that by the time it ended, especially when he barely return to home these days."

"Why do you sound so bitter like that?" Mild asked him, back into his mischievous self. "You're not expecting anything, aren't you?"

"And what could I expect, anyway?" Gulf rolled his eyes. "And _you,"_ He pointed his finger at Mild. "If I ever heard that this information spilled to someone else...," He make a movement of his fingers slashing his throats, which made Mild grew nervous. 

"No, I won't," He laughed nervously as he reached to his drink since his throat felt so dry so suddenly.

"If I heard it _even_ from Boat, you're finished," Gulf glared at him with piercing eyes, which just replied by nervous nodded from Mild. 

_"Why you need to be so harsh with my favorite Nong?"_

Mew sighed tiredly by the time he heard the agency CEO's voice through the phone's loudspeaker, "Tong.... if you have any other important problem to be talk about, then call me next time, I'm currently driving as for now."

_"But, seriously, Mew? Do you have to be that cruel?"_

"Well, you must be realized it yourself, he wasn't really musically talented."

 _"But you don't need to be that harsh, it wasn't like you were born with your perfect talent either,"_ He could imagine Tong would rolled his eyes even through the phone. _"Do you forget that you need to work you ass so hard to reach this point, Mew?"_

"I do remember, which is why I told him to work hard, too," Mew stopped when he realized that the lights ahead turned red. "It wasn't like I was blessed with kind teacher either in the past."

_"But, you don't need to have to be as strict to him—"_

"Tong, listen," Mew sighed, tapping his fingers to the steer wheel impatiently, waiting for the lights to turn green. "You know that there's a ton of vocal trainer in the industry. You don't need to send _him_ to _me._ I'm clearly not the best at this, but yet, you still send him to me. Both of you and I know that this is a part of your mischievous plan." He immediately stepping at the pedal when the light turned green. "If you don't like the way I teach him, just simply send him to other people, I don't care."

Mew parked into the parking lot in front of the recording studio as he would have a meeting with well known rapper, a friend of P’Wan, that he would be working together for the year end concert. After he finished discussing the important matters for several hours, he would be facing with the last appointment of the day — which was no other than the vocal training of the rookie actor. He let out a sighed which only made P’Wan and Nice snickered when they quitted the recording studio, since his dislike towards this session were pretty much well-known by now. Mew could only glad that P’Wan and Nice didn’t really like to be involved with this matter and only gave him a knowing look and snickered here and there; unlike Zom or Tong who’d probably gave him a long ass sentences on how he should be a kind and good husband for his spouse. _Meh_ — they only talk like that because they’d never been in Mew’s shoes.

Nevertheless, it bugged Mew so much because today the younger one were super late and haven’t be seen in the recording studio yet. Mew annoyedly checking his phone, checking for some notification that he haven't see yet, since probably he would be informed that he couldn’t attend today’s lesson, but he found none. Feeling even more annoyed, he called Bosser a few times to no avail, he sighed as he ended up having to called Gulf — but also, to no avail even after a few rings. Frustrated with the whole situation, he was confused when suddenly a line notification popping out on his home screen.

**From Ahma:**  
*send pics*  
  
 **From Ahma:**  
Look who’s here~

_“What the hell—,”_ Mew grumbled lowly as he pinched his phone to see Ahma and Gulf with apron as they cooking something. Mew rolled his eyes as he reaching for his bag and his car keys immediately.

“Say, Nong Gulf~ do you know what is we currently making right now?” Ahma looked at him expectantly with her crinkled adoring eyes. Gulf just shook head innocently. He wasn’t born and raised from Chinese ancestry, therefore, he practically clueless to these things. “It’s qingtuan, green dumplings made of glutinous rice and Chinese mugwort, but we could also make it with barley grass as well.”

Gulf just nodded, though he still felt a bit clueless on why they need to made this today — to the point where Ahma and mother-in-law suddenly appeared in front of his door the first thing in the morning and said that he needed to follow them to the house right now, and they said that he already told Tong about this. Still feeling confused, he just obediently put the filling inside the glutinous rice mixture and shaped it into small ball, mimicking the ones that was made by Ahma, as mother-in-law busy preparing another dish. He was completely clueless though, was there any event that they will be going to celebrate or something? Perhaps the confusion was apparent at his face because suddenly Ahma chuckled amusedly at him.

“You’re confused aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry, Ahma, are we going to celebrate something?”

“Tomorrow morning we’re going to visit our ancestor’s tomb for Qingming rituals, my son,” She chuckled again as she put another green ball cake at the tray.  
“It’s the time of reflection for honouring and giving thanks to our forefathers. We normally visit the graves of our recently deceased relatives on the weekend nearest to the actual date. We normally starts early in the morning by paying respect to distant ancestors from China at home altars.”

“Well, in mainland China, they have more complicated rituals, but for us here, it wasn’t as complicated though we still needed to send our honour to our ancestors,” She suddenly lowered down her voice to whispered to Gulf. “We will be visiting my late-husband tomorrow! You haven’t seen him yet, aren’t you?”

Gulf smiled at her while shaking his head innocently.

Ahma suddenly stood up to washed her hands and said, “Wait, let me bring his photos for you!!” And suddenly she left the room, left Gulf alone feeling even more confused, so he just decided to continue shaping the green balls.

Mother-in-law just looked at him briefly and shrugged lightly when she saw Ahma busy walking back excitedly sometime later, bringing a few albums on her arms, refusing any help from their house helpers. She suddenly laid out all of the albums in front of Gulf and pointed a faded black and white photo of tall, handsome young men that erringly looked familiar to her grandson, with a pretty women at her 20s that was wearing a vintage dress that was probably on trend during that era, that clearly was the younger version of Ahma, since they shared the same smile, “Here’s my husband. He looked like Mew, wasn’t he? People always talk that Mew reflected my daughter-in-law a lot, but he’s practically looked like twins with my husband.” She chuckled.

“This dessert, though,” She pointed to the one that Gulf was making. “In mainland China, Qingming is associated with the consumption of qingtuan, however, my husband personally loved it so much when he was studying at Shanghai, therefore we’re going to bring it for him tomorrow.”

Gulf just smile understandingly at her. Clearly, she put this rituals more than an obligation nor just a spiritual and religious practice of her beliefs. It was more like... she was missing her husband so much that he practically served the day, dedicated the day, to see her late-husband.

Gulf’s smile turned even wider when she continue to telling the stories through photos, the time where their marriage happened, the time where Mew’s dad was born, the time where her other children were born, the time where here grew, went to prestigious school, winning various competitions, ended up getting married... to the point where her first grand child were born. “He’s cute, isn’t he? Mew is our first grandchild, he always, always so smart, obedient, and a good kid ever since he was a child.” She looked at baby Mew’s photo fondly as she continue to tell funny stories about naughty Mew during his kindergarten days, or the time where he was crying because he only winning the second place at piano competition back at elementary school, “He’s like, very competitive ever since he was born, it was both funny and amusing watching him growing up like that.” Gulf following Ahma to smile or laughed at certain part of her stories and suddenly there’s a loud sound at the house, followed by loud footsteps. Instead of feeling shocked nor surprised, Ahma just raised her eyebrows expectantly, “Aow, whi it took him so long to come here.”

“Ahma....,” Mew grumbled loudly as he opened the kitchen door, clearly not amused at the scene where Gulf was there together with his grandma, mother, as well as a few cooks helping his mom to cook.

“Mew, _wai,”_ Her mother snapped at him with piercing eyes, which made him gulped down his anger bitterly and rolled his eyes. He then proceed kneeling down to wai Ahma and bowing down to his mother.

“You’re forget that tomorrow would be Qingming festival, aren’t you?” Ahma eyeing him suspiciously.

Mew’s angered subdued, changed with an expression of guilt, “Sorry, Ahma. Do you need any help for the preparation?”

“Nah, almost everything would be done, Nong Gulf here already helped me to make Ah Kong’s favorite qingtuan, unlike you who just coming here unannounced ready to be yelling around here and there,” She side-hugged Gulf’s protectively, making Gulf ended up at awkward position, as Mew just looked at him annoyedly.

“I’m sorry, Ahma....”

“Just drive the whole family tomorrow morning to the tomb,” She looked at Mew expectantly.

“Okay... I would be coming here the first time in the morning tomorrow,” Mew nodded obediently.

“Why would you?” She frowned. “Stay here tonight. Both you and Nong Gulf.”

Gulf could only glanced a bit at Ahma beside him in surprise before he looked down at the floor, avoiding Mew’s stare.

“Ahma—“

“No more buts and excuses, Mew,” She challenged Mew in a staring battle that clearly she would be winning. _“Stay.”_

Give it to Ahma to be the person that he totally couldn’t reject. It was always like that — what Ahma wanted, what Ahma gets. Even his own father didn’t have much authority on his life. Which was why they were ended up facing a king bed inside his own room that probably he haven’t entered since years. Knowing his family, of course the bed room still very much tidy, no sight of dust nor spider webs, oddly felt like he never left the room in the first place.

“I.... could sleep at the floor... do you have any spare blankets?” Gulf asked him hesitantly.

“No you make me like a bad person here, if Ahma spotted you to sleep at the floor, I could never hear the end of it,” Mew sighed.

“Then...” He looked unsurely at Mew as if he didn't know what to do.

“The bed is big as it is, just sleep at the opposite side of mine,” Mew shook his head annoyedly as he moved to the in-suite bathroom. “I will be taking the shower first.”

Gulf looked a bit lost, being left alone at this room. At some point, he just wished that he could run to Ahma’s place, asking her another stories to tell, probably even asking her if he could sleep at her room instead of Mew’s but he knew well that he couldn’t. Especially when his mother-in-law and father-in-law sometimes looking at him with some calculating stares that he couldn’t read. He ended up just finding some distractions around, seeing some books that Mew collected time to time at the book shelf, his framed photos, shelf filled with collected toys, and when he found a photo album on top of his table study, he ended up opening it, looking at some photos that he haven’t saw before, even during Ahma’s storytelling earlier.

He could only chuckled. Mew and him somehow living quite a different life yet pretty much the same, just different at some setting, given the fact that he was raised a koon-chai. He still played soccer and basketball like Gulf was used to, he had a lot of friends in school, though he haven’t see them before, and he looked somewhat happy and warm and it confused Gulf — _what has changed? Why suddenly he turned into his cold self?_

“What are you looking at?”

Gulf could feel shiver allover his body the moment he heard that familiar low voice, and instinctively, he closed the photo album, “No— I— I’m not—“

The moment Gulf turned his head, it scared him that suddenly he realized how close the proximity of Mew stood up in front of him, and he could only gulped down his dried throats, whilst Mew just looked at him confusedly, “Why are your face so red so suddenly? Are you catching another fever?” The moment Gulf felt Mew’s cold hand on his forehead, he immediately shrieked and ran to the bathroom's way, “I— I will be taking my shower.”

Gulf was never, _never_ been a morning person. Especially when he was having a hard time sleeping last night. And that was saying a lot. He never experience that. He could be easily sleep everywhere, in any given circumstances — heck, he even could slept in front of the patio of his house a few months ago. And last night, he oddly felt like he couldn’t asleep. He didn’t know if he had to feel happy or disappointed because by the time he was finished showering, Mew already went into his slumber at the right side of the bed. Well, nothing was happening, and by the time he woke up, Mew was no longer remember to ask him why his face was boiling red last night, or giving him questions on why he touches his things and seeing his photo albums without his permission — therefore Gulf just left awake with his confused, sleepy face, clearly not 100% awake. But clearly, Ahma grew even fonder of him because according to her, he was totally cute to be looking sleepy like that.

The moment they arrived at the tomb, Gulf was trying hard to help and follow the family with the rituals. It wasn’t entirely different with traditional Buddhist rituals when they were visiting their ancestors, nevertheless, the ritual were pretty much more detailed and complicated rather than what he usually did with his family. The Qingming festival was also part of spiritual and religious practice in China. For example, Buddhism teaches that those who die with guilt are unable to eat in the afterlife, except on the day of the Qingming festival.

After they commemorate and honour recently deceased relatives at their grave sites and distant ancestors from China at home altars, clan temples or makeshift altars in Buddhist or Taoist temples, they moved back to the car, ready to go to their work as per usual. Gulf’s schedule today were pretty much empty except for the fact that he needed to attend another vocal training around at this time. Given with that fact, and another Ahma’s nagging at Mew on _how could he let Gulf to call for a taxi when he had his husband here_ — they where left with an awkward silence at the car until they arrived at the recording studio.

Their appearance together at the studio clearly come to a surprise for P’Nice and P'Wan, since they only looked at Mew knowingly before they busy discussing work outside as they smoke, leaving them alone inside the studio. Just like another practice, Gulf started to rehearse basic vocal notes and chords, and clearly, judging to Mew’s tired look, he didn’t make significant improvement, he just wished that he could do anything but singing at the fan meeting. _If only he could sing as well as Mew's co-worker, P'Zom_ — He was so tired and so hopeless at this point, he unconsciously voiced out his thoughts of frustration.

“Well, you might be far from perfect, but you does improve,” Mew shrugged, as he writing something on his notes.

“What?” Gulf looked surprised because he haven’t realized that he voiced out his insecurity yet.

“You asked a while ago, if you were that bad,” Mew raised his eyebrows at him. “Well, you could be even better if only you practice more. Probably won’t be as good as professional singer, but you do have some potential.”

“I do...?” Gulf looked up at him hesitantly.

“Even if I often being harsh with everyone, I hate to lie, Nong,” Mew looked at him seriously. “Just make sure to practice more during your free time.”

“I— how could I knew if I’m hitting the right notes at home? Well, no one could help me, and I’m pretty much clueless with musical instrument...”

“There’s some video that could help you to practice singing at youtube, I would be sending the link to you now,” Mew reached for his phone to type something on his phone.

“Uh— P’Mew?” Gulf tried nervously, his ears started to turned red unconsciously.

“Yeah?” Mew still continue to typing something at his phone.

“Do you hate me that much?”

“Huh?” This time, Mew turned from his phone and looked at him confusedly. “I... don’t...?”

“Then, why don’t you actually help me at home, Phi?” Gulf bite his lips hesitantly. “I.... don’t think that I could practice by myself.... I don’t trust myself enough....” He looked at Mew with a look of kicked puppy eyes. “Please, Phi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I want to apologize at first since I put a scene where they went into the Qingming Festival that usually held in mid-term Spring (I know, clearly being inspired by Jongcheveevat family who went for tomb-sweeping rituals this morning 🙈) yet it may confused people because it went by the time of Gulf’s concert preparation. Therefore, I hope you understand and please ignore the time stamp for this specific issue, thank you very much beforehand. 😊🌸


End file.
